Red Sunrise
by Chelsea Lynn
Summary: Nessie has it all. A good life, great family and of course her best friend Jacob. But when strangers show up in Forks everything changes. Her nightmares are becoming real. What happens when it's a race against time and her family can't protect her? EDITNG
1. Nightmares

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or It's characters, Stephine Myer does! I do however own my OC's and this plot line. **

**On another note. This story was complete but I found many mistakes so it is undergoing a remodeling. :) I will be reposting chapters as they are edited and added to. This was my first Fanfic so I hope it will turn out as well as I have planned. Please Read, Review and enjoy :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Red Sunrise

Red eyes flashed in the darkness, just a flicker of white skin and blonde hair passed me. I stood still for a moment. The wind blew my long, wavy, auburn hair around me. Thunder clapped, vibrating the ground at my feet as the vampire stepped out from behind a pine. My quick heartbeat didn't seem to confuse him. I didn't like this. Something was very wrong. I didn't know why he was here but I did know I was in danger. I hadn't even noticed his presence before. Where had he come from? What was going on? There was only one explantaion. He wanted to hurt me.

I turned around and ran swiftly through the dense forest. I couldn't let him catch me; I hadn't said my goodbyes yet. My parents faces flashed through my mind. Would they avenge me? Would Jacob track him down? Would I want him to? Jacob. My best friend in the world. How would he deal with this? He spent his whole life protecting me. How did I let this happen? How did I manage to get into this mess?

A heavy accented voice interrupted my thoughts."I can smell you chéri." It said. "Mmmm, what a delightful smell."

I pushed myself faster. We were coming upon the clearing. If I could just get far enough past it, I could get away. I broke out of the brush onto the clear ground. Footsteps quickened behind me; I didn't dare look back. I kept running. A dark mass formed ahead. It was a tree that had fallen during the night. I let my legs coil under me. I inhaled as they released and my feet left the ground. Suddenly my scalp exploded with a horrible burning. I hit the tree with a massive force, knocking the wind out of me.

"Ahh, victory." The voice mocked. The figure came closer. I could see him clearly now. His blonde hair rested on his shoulders and his long black trench coat fluttered behind him in the wind. My stomach knotted up. He reached down and grabbed me by the throat. I grabbed his face to force the memories into him. He laughed coldly. "You think I do not know who you are? Child I know who you are. It is the reason for my coming."

"What?" I choked. "Have…you come…to kill….me?" His cold laugh startled me.

"Although you are quite tempting," He smelled my skin. I blanched at the contact. "No child," He leaned in, his cold lips brushing my ear, "To kill your Wolf." He whispered. The realization hit me like a bag of bricks. It wasn't me he was after. He wanted_ Jake._

"No!" I cried, kicking him. I fell to the ground hard. I jumped up quickly; but not quickly enough. He slammed his fist into my stomach. I flew backwards into the trunk, "Why? Why do you want him?" I screamed, crouching down preparing to fight.

His eyes narrowed but he smiled. "We can't have him stopping us."

Us? I thought. "Who sent you!" I demanded. He glared at me and remained silent. "Answer me!" I ran towards him driving my shoulder into his. He stumbled backwards a step but caught me by the hair as I slipped past him. He flung me back into the ground and held me in place.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. I tried to kick him again but he expected it this time. He grabbed my throat with his other hand and lifted me off the ground. I had never struggled this hard before. I was an excellent fighter, so why couldn't I get away from this stranger?

"Not yet. Not until he comes." he said, looking into the distance. I bit his hand. "Merde! You shouldn't have done that." He sneered.

I struggled to get out of his grasp. I clawed and hit him but to no avail. He had me and I couldn't escape. _Please don't come Jake, _I prayed. I hoped he was far from here. I didn't want him to hear my struggle. I wouldn't be the reason for his death. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The stranger pushed me to my knees. "Let…..Go." I managed to say. He ignored me and pressed his knee into my lower back. "He won't….come. He doesn't….know I'm….here." I stammered.

"Maybe we'll give him a little help finding you." A sharp pain ran though my back as he shoved his heel into it. I bit my lip suppressing a scream. "You're not being loud enough cheri. He needs to know you are in pain. He needs to come _running._" He pulled a small, silver blade from his coat. I gasped as he yanked my head back. "I would just sink my teeth into that soft flesh of yours." He said as He slid the dull side of the blade along my neck. "But then I would just drain you dry." He was teasing me. I felt nauseous. He laughed again as he brought the blade down, sinking it into my thigh, before I could blink he stabbed me again in my side. A painful scream escaped my lips before I could stop it. My hand flew to my abdomen. I watched the red blood stain my white sweater. I heard him hiss as he tried to ignore the sweet aroma seeping from my veins. A howl erupted in the clearing, echoing off the rocks. It seemed to be coming from every corner.

My eyes widened in horror. "Run Jake!" I screamed. "It's a trap!" The vampire slapped me, hard. Lightning filled the sky as the giant, russet wolf soared over the tree to stand between me and my attacker. The stranger glanced down at me.

Then he laughed. "Say goodbye to your _dog_."

I struggled to get to my feet. The wolf studied me, his huge, soft brown eyes searching my body for wounds. A snarl ripped from his throat. He slowly circled the vampire positioning himself for the brutal fight. He crouched low waiting for an attack. My legs shook violently. They screamed at me as I tried to steady myself. I stared in horror at the scene before me, two deadly beasts at a stand off. I could hear the rumbling in Jacob's chest. Lightning lit up the clearing. The eerie glow cast a shadow over them.

"No Jake! He'll kill you!" I cried, but His eyes never left the enemy.

"Oh how sweet." The vampire hissed." She is right you know, but I suppose it doesn't matter. You won't let me get away with hurting her. I can see your anger rising already." He flashed a bloodthirsty smile. Jacob growled. "We expected it. You have come to your execution my friend and you come freely. I shall enjoy killing you." He said bowing.

Without warning he sprang onto Jacob's back. He was tossed to the ground before he could crush his neck. Jacob bared his teeth and charged. I stood motionlessly as they fought. I couldn't tell who was winning. It was a blur of fur and ivory skin. Snarls and growls broke out between them. I heard the strangers' hiss. _this isn't happening. This isn't happening! Please win Jake! _I screamed in my mind. Suddenly I felt woozy and lost my balance. I fell to the cool ground. I looked up and saw Jacob pause for a moment, looking in my direction. It was only for a split second, but that second was long enough for the vampire to gain the upper hand. I cringed as I heard a yelp and a bone snap.

I screamed and threw a nearby, massive rock at the vampire. "Stop! Please just take me! Take me! Leave him alone!" He dodged the projectile and sped to me. I stumbled backwards.

"Oh we _will _take you," He paused, "You and the rest of your gifted family. We just have a few _things _we need to take care of." His face turned into a painful scowl, he hissed as Jacob sank his teeth into his back.

"It's time to put you to sleep." He yelled tearing from Jacob's hold and flinging him into a tree. A loud crack sounded as the impact of his body split the tree in two. I jumped up, painfully running towards him. The stranger lifted him up of the ground. I heard his fierce growl and watched horrified as he was thrown violently back into the tree. He bent over Jacob examining him. I couldn't quite see him in the darkness. I kept moving until I was a few feet from them. Lightning flashed again and my eyes took in the scene. My breath left me. Pieces of the splintered tree were protruding from his torso. I felt sick. I reached out to him. The stranger moved, blocking my attempt.

I had no time to react. In one swift move he sank the dagger into Jacobs' soft flesh. His painful howl echoed across the clearing. "Au revoir," The stranger whispered into his ear.

I had to _do _something, but I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as he started to phase back. His shoulder was crushes and parts of his body were broken. He could hardly move or breathe. Blood ran down his bare chest. His sad eyes met mine. They seemed to be pleading, telling me sorry. He lifted his hand, reaching for me. I felt numb. My legs wouldn't obey me. no matter how hard I tried I couldn't take the final step. Crazed laughter filled the meadow. I sank to my knees, still reaching for him as his eyes fluttered. His hand fell to the ground lifelessly next to him.

"No!" I cried as the darkness swirled around me.


	2. Feelings

**_A/N: Here's the edited and fixed chapter 2. :) YAY! It's so much better with the little tweaking I did! I'm pretty happy right now. So hopefully it will be as good to you as it was to me. READ AND ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

NESSIE

I woke in a pool of sweat; I heard howling in the distance. It wasn't the normal playful kind I was used to. It was a cry of pain. My heart skipped a beat as I threw off my covers. "Mom!" I cried. She was already at my door; never sleeping did have its advantages for her.

"It's okay Renesmee." She said taking my hand. Her words were meant to be comforting, but the look in her eye made me nervous. A/N_Where's Jake?_ I was beginning to panic. After the nightmare I had just had, I was beginning to fear for my best friend.

My father appeared suddenly in the doorway. "It wasn't Jacob." He said without much feeling.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Who was it then?"

He looked out the window. "I can't be sure. I only picked up a hint of Jacob's thoughts. I think it was Seth."

"What happened?" My mother asked him.

"Jacob went to find out. I'll know when he knows." He said and disappeared out the door. Sometimes I hated my fathers' ability. I had my own but his was annoying. He was always popping in, answering my unspoken questions. He could read everyone's thoughts when he wanted, well besides my mothers. But it was worse when I was thinking about _him, my best friend._ My father cringed every time. I never understood why. But it serves him right barging into my head. I have found ways to get around it but he still listens when my guard is down. I'd let it go today. I had enough to worry about.

"Don't worry. They will be fine." Mom said as she sat on the bed. I wrapped my covers around me. That wasn't what I was worried about. I couldn't remember my dream. But I knew it scared the hell out of me.

"I know. I just can't shake this feeling. I feel like I'm jumping out of my own skin." I said twisting my curly auburn hair into knot.

"Are you having nightmare's again? You know I used to have them all the time. Do you want to talk about it?" The look in her eyes begged me to tell her.

"No." I didn't want to burden her with my night terrors. She didn't need that.

Her perfectly beautiful face frowned, but said no more. She brushed my face with her hand. "Okay." She sighed and looked at the picture of us with Jake. It was taken when I was a couple of months old, although in the picture Jake looked like he was holding a three year old. She turned back to me. "You grew so fast Renesmee." A quick second of sadness flashed across her face. She hugged me. Her cool skin felt good against mine.

"I know it makes you sad." I placed my hand on her cheek. I flooded her mind with images of her tearful eyes watching my daily growth. I let go and she stared at me.

"I never knew you saw them."

"I see a lot mom. Or have you forgotten." I said with a smile.

She shook her head sadly. "No, I haven't forgotten. It just sucks that my daughter already knows so much and she's only six."

I grimaced. "Technically yes, but we both know I'm seventeen in all other aspects."

"Yea, how could I forget? You remind me every day and every now and then Jacob-." She started but I cut her off and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get me started on that." I warned. She shrugged. Then her eyes flickered to the front door.

"Edward." She called. My father came into my room. "What did you find out?" My thoughts turned back to Jake.

"Seth was patrolling and spotted another strange vampire near here. He attacked Seth. Fortunately for him Leah and Quil got there and chased him off. Jacob took him to Carlisle."

"This is the second time they've seen him. Does anyone know who he is?" My mother asked.

"We have no idea." He said staring out the window.

_Probably another vampire coming to see the half-breed._I thought bitterly.

"I don't think so Nessie." He said without looking back at me. I stood up and opened my white oak dresser drawer. I grabbed my jeans from a drawer and pulled a sweater over my tank top.

"Well I'm going to go to Carlisle's to see Seth." _And Jake._ Dad looked at me then but remained silent. They left me alone in my room as I put my jeans and black Vans on. They were in their room when I headed out the door.

It was a nice walk to my sort-of-grandfather Carlisle's home, just minutes away from the cottage Alice made for my father and mother. We were going to return to the main house but I liked it better in the small cottage. I crossed the beautifully contructed bridge that laid across the small river between the two houses. It was something that was unnessasarry for my family and friends, but my father and Jacob built it for me when I was little. I was glad they did. It was amazingly perfect, with angles at the base and thier wings stretched out across the length of the bridge. I would give it an award if I could.

I walked around to the back of the beautiful house. Aunt Alice couldn't see me coming of course, so I could easily slip in from the kitchen door. I heard a noise and a muffled, 'ow!' coming from the office. I knew it was Seth and smiled.

Carlisle's smooth, light voice apologized. "Sorry. This will only hurt for a second." I heard a loud crack and a painful howl as Seth's bones were broken again so they would heal right. It was a sound I had grown accustom to.

_Poor Seth__**.**_ I thought and shook my head.

"Next time warn me before you go all Superman on us, alright." A warm husky voice said.

I felt him before I saw him. An unfamiliar, wonderful feeling swept over me and my body tingled._Jake__**.**_ A huge smile erupted from my lips as he came out of the door, his smile matching mine. His big arms wrapped around me. Something was defiantly different….maybe it was my dream. I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I never wanted to be out of his arms again.

I sighed into his chest. "I was worried."

He ran his fingers through my hair. The contact made me shiver. "Seth is fine Nessie. Just a few broken bones, no biggie." He shrugged. I broke from his embrace and sat on the white living room couch.

"I wasn't worried about Seth." I admitted leaning back into the cushions.

His smile vanished. "What's wrong honey?" He asked taking a seat beside me.

"I just heard him howl…. and thought it was…. you." I turned my face from him so he wouldn't see the frown that was forming there. He gently reached over and pulled me to him.

"Was it the nightmare again?" He asked. "The one where you are attacked by a bloodsucker?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I forgot I had told him. Now I wished I hadn't. "Yes." I whispered.

I got chills just thinking about it. And having chills is hard to do when you are with Jake. He heats the whole room, which is fine with me. I like his warmth.

"It's just a dream Ness. That's all." He reassured me. "As you can see I'm in one piece." He said standing up to twirl in front of me. "And I am in great shape. No Vampire can kill _me.__"_ He winked and I laughed at the innuendo. Of course he was in great shape. He's a werewolf. I was pretty lucky to have werewolves as friends. Jake was always there for me; my protector. I smiled again.

"Yes I know. I just know it's something bad. I don't understand." I put my head in my hands. He knelt down in front of me, and took my hands in his. They were so small in comparison. I felt like a child all over again.

"Listen Ness, I will _**never **_let anyone hurt you. And nothing is going to happen to me. I've fought blood suckers before remember." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"Hey now, I'm _half_ blood sucker." I replied. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Yes but your heart beats." He whispered, placing his hand on my chest. My heart started racing faster. I didn't know why I was reacting this way. He had been this close before, but this was different, It felt different.

"Good morning, my Favorite Niece!" Alice sang as she glided into the room. Jake stood up quickly.

I grinned. "Alice I'm your only niece."

She laughed in her sing song voice. "Doesn't make it any less true!"

Jacob chuckled, "Hey Alice, where's my good morning song?" He teased.

"I only sing for my niece, and...Bella." She said with a wink. "I can only offer you a plain good morning."

"I'll take what I can get." He replied.

A silky voice came from behind us. "You always do _dog." _Rose jeered.

"And good morning to you sunshine!" he saluted her with a laugh. She rolled her eyes. Those two had never gotten along.

I smacked his chest lightly. "Play nice."

"Oh come on Ness, it's more fun to play dirty. Blondie would agree." He said nodding his head back at Rose. She just smiled.

"Oh whatever. I'm never going to change your minds about each other. Why do I even bother?" I sighed.

"Ignore them Nessie. They'll be fighting each other until the end of time." Alice said, punching Jacob in the arm.

"You know it." he said lightly punching her back.

"You're getting soft Jacob. Come on, Seth can punch better than that." She taunted. "And he's _injured_."

He grinned. "Ok you asked for it." He punched her in the arm so hard she flew back into the chair.

"Well." She breathed. "That's much better." I rolled my eyes. My family was so weird. I knew I didn't know everything that went on before my birth but I did know that my family's relationship with Jacob had changed drastically after. I heard a booming laugh as Emmett ran into the room.

"Hey, no one told me we were having a wrestling match." He said before he tackled Jacob to the floor.

"Take it outside boys!" Grandma Esme called from the stairs. Jacob slid through the door and Emmett jumped out the open window. I saw Jacob put Uncle Em into a head lock.

"Ha! Gotcha Emmett!" He bellowed.

"Not for long _Pup_." Emmett replied, flipping him over his shoulder. I watched the two of them wrestle for awhile. I started thinking about Seth then, so I got up to check in on him.

He was laying back on the couch watching TV when I snuck into the room. He looked okay enough. I still ached for him. Besides Jake he was my the closest friend I had in the wolf pack. "Hey Dork, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Pretty good I guess, considering." He said pointing at his broken leg and arm.

I nodded. "You should be more careful." I smiled.

He waved me off."Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jake already gave me an ear full."

"I heard."

"Yeah I figured the whole woods would hear him." He said with a laugh. I joined in with my own ringing laughter. We talked about Jake's over protectiveness of Seth and how everyone in La Push was doing.

"I really need to visit Billy." I said.

"Yeah he misses you. And so does the other pack. I can't say much for Leah but you know." he said with a shrug. I did know and it didn't bother me so much now. She had never really liked me. I didnt want to think about that.

I was about to leave when Seth thought of something and called me back into the room.

"I forgot to ask you if he talked to you yet?" I looked at him confused.

"Who?"

His eyes widened. "Well...uh...umm...Jacob. He was going to talk to you about something. I don't know what. He kept going in circles. Don't tell him I let it out okay?"

"I won't say anything." I reassured him.

"Thanks Ness." He smiled. I gave him a careful hug.

"Rest up now." I told him.

"Aye, aye Ma'am." I left him to his TV show. I wanted to get out for awhile. I wanted to go to La Push and maybe get a chance to be alone with him. _Alone would be good. _

* * *

I found him sitting on the porch next to a grumpy Emmett.

"What's wrong Em? Jake beat ya?"

"Damn Wolf keeps getting stronger." He pouted.

Jake gave him a wolfish grin. "Sorry Emmett. It's just my nature."

"I don't care what it is, rematch tomorrow." He grumbled and got up.

"Ok," he waved. " I'll whoop you tomorrow then."

Emmett frowned. "Or so you think." He disappeared behind the garage. Jacob stood up and looked at me. I tried to frown, sticking my lower lip out.

"What's with the sad face?" he asked lifting my chin up.

"I was just thinking about how nice a visit to La Push would be. But I doubt my parents would allow it, what with a crazy _blood sucker_ out there lurking in the shadows." I said. He smiled and picked me up off the porch. I sighed as he put me down on the green lawn. My heart beat faster. It was the feeling I had earlier, like the man standing in front of me wasn't just my friend anymore. If felt like something more. I wanted to hug him, hold him. I couldn't explain why I had the urge, but it was there. I couldn't control it.

"I'll talk to Bella if that's what you want."

"Yeah, I really want you to." I said slowly. "But that's not allI _want_." the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He shook his head and laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I smiled mischievously. "Anything you want." I teased.

He stopped to look at me, one eyebrow raised, and shook his head again.

"Try to keep _that _thought to yourself when we get there please. I'd rather not die today." he rocked back on the balls of his feet.

I sighed. "Dad wouldn't do that."

"Ha." He laughed mockingly. "I can't even count how many times your father has wanted to kill me."

"And yet you're still here." I said.

"True." He admitted. "But still, try not to think crazy things while I'm trying to talk them into letting you come with me."

"Deal." We shook on it and took off sprinting toward my house. He slowed down, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his warm embrace. His musky scent filled my nose and made me ache. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Why do I want to be with you so much?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Cause I'm awesome." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that's it. You are just too awesome. How did I ever get a friend like you?" I smiled.

I closed my eyes. My hands found his face. Memories began flowing from my mind into his. I saw him holding me when I fell from the Oak near my house. I saw him comforting me when I cried, and making me laugh. He was my constant childhood companion. More memories rushed into his mind, all of which was him doing whatever I asked.

"Nessie." Jacob said softly. I felt his chest move in as he took a deep breath. My hands fell to my side. "I can't..." He began but stopped, and smiled. "Come on let's get your parents' permission." He laughed. "I can't believe I still have to ask for his permission after all this time. I got to be crazy."

We could see my house up ahead. I concentrated on Billy, Jacob's father. If I thought about him enough my dad wouldn't be able to see through me.

"Hey Edward." Jake called." How's it going?" My dad smiled warmly.

"Good. And yes she can go with you to see Billy."

"I hate when you do that." He told him.

"I know." He chuckled. "And I enjoy your misery."

"Always have Edward." he replied, but there was no anger in his words. My mother got up from the kitchen table and smiled at Jacob.

"Hey Bells." He lifted her off the ground with his bear hug. "Haven't seen you two in a couple of days. Stayin _busy?_" My father smiled.

"Hah. It's none of your business Jacob." She said smacking him playfully.

"Not the first time I've heard that" He said, His eyes smiling.

My mother laughed. "And yet you still think it is." I felt my father's gaze on me. It made me nervous. I looked at Jacob.

I pulled on his arm impatiently. "You ready?"

My father studied me, his face blank, giving nothing away. I ignored him.

"Sure, sure." He replied. "See ya later guys."

We headed into the woods beside my home. "Take care of her Jacob." My mother called after us.

"I always do Bells." He smirked. The wind swirled around me "Are you sure you don't want to take the car Ness?" he asked. "It's kind of cold."

"No." I said. "Besides I have VERY warm transportation." He grinned. He knew what I wanted. He knew I wanted him to phase. I loved the feeling of him running under me, his soft brown fur, warm under my fingers. It was thrilling. He ran so much faster than me. I could let the world slip past me when I rode on the wolf.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed him phasing behind me, until his giant nose nudged my hand. "Oh." I laughed. He knelt down so I could easily jump onto his back. I flattened my body on his and held on. He took off. The trees zipped past us. I loved this. I loved being free. The wind in my hair and sun on my face was exhilarating. I spread out my arms as we ran, feeling the air around me. I imagined we were flying. This was so different than running myself. I had to pay attention when I ran. When He was running I didn't have to think. I could just live.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Was it okay? Any mistakes? Let me know what I need to improve on :) **_


	3. Gift of Truth

_**Jake has something to give Nessie. How will she respond and what will she do when all her feelings finally begin to make sense? Guess you'll find out in this chapter of Red Sunrise.**_

* * *

_Gift of Truth_

I sighed as the familiar surroundings of La Push came into view. Jacob stopped a little ways from his house. I jumped off and headed for the small red cabin. I loved the cozy atmosphere here. Billy saw me coming and wheeled himself to the front door.

"Hey I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get another visit from you Nessie." He said opening the door. Jacob was behind me then, his hand on my lower back guiding me inside. I bent down and hugged his father. "I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see my SON too." Jacob chuckled and knelt next to him. His body was much larger than his fathers small frame.

"Sorry dad. You know I can't leave her by herself to long. She's too much like her mother." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Billy smiled sadly. I was seeing too many of these sad smiles lately. How could I be so happy being here with him when so many seemed to be so sad. I wished I knew what was going on with my family. I turned my attention to Billy who was watching me.

"How's everything with you? Still watching all the games with grandpa?" I asked changing the subject before it got to awkward.

"Yeah. We never miss a game." He laughed. "Charlie owes me twenty from last night. He hasn't learned that you never out bet a Quileute."

I laughed quietly. I was glad my grandpa had such a great friend. "I'll make sure he knows you're collecting."

Jake disappeared into his bedroom and I sat on the couch. He reappeared shortly and joined me. I smiled. He almost took up most of the space in the tiny room. I talked to Billy about Grandpa and Jake's sisters. We didn't say anything about the strangers lurking in the woods. We didn't want to worry him until we knew if they would be a threat to La Push. I didn't know what they wanted and a part of me never wanted to find out. I knew Jake and his pack would keep them away from Cullen territory and Sam's pack would keep them away from La Push. The only place the strangers could go was away from Forks. I hoped no one would seek them out though. After what had happened to Seth, I was beginning to wonder how dangerous they could be. Nomads passed through every now and then, mostly just curious about me, but none of them attacked the packs. It didn't make sense. Unless my dream….No I wouldn't think about that. No one would want to kill Jake. Well, besides my father maybe. It just wasn't possible. It was just a dream and nothing more. I had nothing to worry about. Or did I?

"You ok?" Jake squeezed my knee softly, wrenching me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just day dreaming. Sorry."

" 'S okay." I looked out the window as a yellow leaf drifted slowly in front of it.

"Hmm."

Billy and Jacob looked at me. "What is it?" Billy finally asked.

"The leaves are changing." They looked at me confused.

"Well yeah, Ness, it's almost fall."

"Yeah I know," I began, "It just seems too soon." I sighed.

Jacob cocked his head and laughed, "You so remind me of your mother."

"Ugh," I stuck out my tongue in disgust, "Please don't say that."

"Why not? She's great," he said. He would never understand.

"Yeah I know. I just can't get my head around it all. I mean the whole thing between you three. And my mother was never the one to think straight." I said bitterly.

Billy laughed, "Yeah isn't that the truth. Just be glad you didn't hear the whole ugly story Nessie. You would never forgive any of them." he winked.

"Gee thanks dad. You're great help." he said sarcastically.

"Anytime son, anytime."

Their voices began to run together. My eyes were focusing on the red leaves dancing outside the warm red house. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't a good feeling. I felt my body tense up. Jacob must have felt it to, because his arms wrapped around me, as he whispered in my ear. "Is everything ok honey?"

"Hmm...yeah it's fine. Just a feeling." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Anything I can do?"

"Just stay here with me," I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise" he said squeezing my hand. Even now as I sat there with him, I still couldn't believe the stories. I knew my mom hadn't wanted to hurt him, and he wasn't hurting now, but it still pained me that he was in agony at one point. That was the one thing I didn't want to inherit from my mother, her ability to hurt Jacob. It was bad enough that I was, in fact, the reason for his pain during my mother's pregnancy. I wanted to be near him even then. I was just glad it was in the past. I was probably the only one still thinking about it. Everyone had put it behind them by now, for the most part. It was just me obsessing. I noticed Jacob fidgeting. I knew what that meant. He wanted to tell me something.

"Want to go outside Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds good," he jumped up enthusiastically, "See ya later dad." Billy nodded.

"You two be careful. I for one don't want to cross Bella. She's not as clumsy as she used to be. She might actually do more damage to me than to herself." he teased Jacob.

Jacob laughed at the inside joke. "I don't know dad, she's still clumsy…for a vampire."

We left Billy and started for the woods. Jacob's hand was in his pocket. He turned to me.

"Nessie, I have wanted to give you something for awhile now, I just haven't gotten up the nerve...until now" I smiled. I hadn't noticed the little white box in his pocket until he took it out and placed it in my hand. I slowly lifted the lid.

I inhaled deeply as I stared at the gift. It was a beautiful necklace. The chain was white gold and it had three charms. The center, and biggest one, was a tiny wooden girl standing behind a howling wolf, her hand resting on it's shoulder. The left charm was a heart with his name on the front, On the back it said 'yours forever'. The last charm was a small metal plate with my birthstone, name and birthday on it. It was beautiful and perfect. I felt tears spilling onto my flushed cheeks. Jacob misinterpreted my tears and pulled away from me.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" he asked, worry in his voice.

I laughed, wiping away my tears with my sleeve. "Nothing is wrong. I love it, it's absolutely perfect." I stepped forward and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you so much. I love it." I felt his arms slide around me. His warmth added to the moment.

"I'm so glad," he sighed with relief. "I carved the wooden ones myself."

I figured he did. I had seen my mother's bracelet, but this was way better. The details in my charm were exquisite.

"It's really beautiful Jake." I said looking up at him. He smiled. The grin took up most of his face, his white teeth showing. This was my favorite Jacob smile. It made me so happy to see him smile. I let go of him. "Will you help me put this on," I asked offering him the necklace. I took off the one my mother had given me when I was little, and wrapped it around my wrist. I had enough love for both gifts.

He took it from my hand. "Of course."

I turned around. He reached over me, placing the necklace around my neck. He gently moved my hair to the side so he could latch it. His fingers lingered on the back of my neck for a moment. I stopped breathing. I felt him lean closer to me, his lips softly brushing my neck. I sighed as he leaned back and let my hair fall back to its original place.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Good." I replied, examining myself. I turned back around to show him. His eyes just stayed on me. "What?" I asked curiously.

"You...you're just..." He stammered.

"Spit it out Jake," I laughed.

"You're beautiful Nessie."

I felt myself blush. "Thanks," was all I could muster. He bit his lower lip. I couldn't tell if it was because he was uncomfortable or because he wanted to say something. It made me think about what happened earlier. Before we asked to come here. He was trying to say something to me then too. He'd never been good with words. I decided that I would ask while I still had a chance. "Jake, what were you trying to tell me earlier today? You know, before we left."

He studied me for a minute, his eyes searching my face for some clue that I would let it go. When he found none he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well...it's...complicated."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "I'm good with complicated. My whole _existence_ is complicated. So please just say what you want to say. I promise I won't be mad or anything."

He took a deep breath. "You know I'm always going to be here," he began, "And you know I really truly...love you...right? " I nodded. "Well, I don't exactly know how you feel...sometimes I know...like today...when you showed me...you know...but it's not that simple."

"What's not?" I asked.

"I can't...I can't give you...what you _want_ all the time." Heat rose in my cheeks. I was sure he could see them turning red with embarrassment, but it seemed like he hadn't noticed. "It's not that I don't want to...it's just...your family...they...well they still don't understand...what is happening between us." he kicked a rock.

I stood there with my mouth open. So that's why he was always so careful not to get that close. He was afraid of my family. "So...you're afraid of what my family might do?" I accused.

"No. that's not it." he took a step toward me and reached out his hand. I took it slowly. He drew me into him. "It's not like that...they have learned to deal with it...but up until the past few months it wasn't like this. It was more...formal...like I was your protector and best friend...you were a...child." I cringed at the word. "But you aren't anymore...and now...the feelings are changing...I mean...I loved you from the moment my eyes met your tiny ones...but It was different...I wanted to keep from harm's way...I wanted to be there for you. And you loved me...like a protector..I was your guard...you always wanted me beside you...but it was a child's love of a friend," he trailed off.

I looked into his eyes. They were seeing a memory I didn't know.

"But it's changing Ness. It's becoming a different kind of love isn't it?"

I let his words sink in for a moment. I thought about all the feelings I had for him and how they were in fact changing. "Yes." I breathed.

"You're family...they still see it as that...a child's love...not a woman's love...not a romantic love...and they won't be happy...to them you're still six...and that makes me..."

"Dead meat," I muttered.

"Exactly." he hugged me tightly.

"Is it the imprinting thing?" I asked. "Is that part of it?"

"Yes. But I still don't know how it all works." I closed my eyes. Gathering my thoughts. He was quiet, letting me think.

It all made sense. I always knew I had a love for him. Even as an infant I knew. They didn't tell me much about Jacob imprinting on me. 'It's a wolf thing' he had told me one night when I had heard my father talking. I felt the need to ask him. It didn't scare me. I felt that I was brought into existence to love him. It was destiny that brought our worlds together. I knew the story of what had happened between my mom and him. I knew that he had loved her and she had loved him, but she loved my dad more. I knew of his pain during her pregnancy, but it had washed away when he saw ME. I never thought it was crazy. I never blamed him. We were connected in a way I could never explain. My life would mean nothing without him. As I stood here in his arms I felt whole, and my world was complete.

My family could never understand our bond, but they would have to learn to except it. He wasn't going anywhere. I think they got used to the idea. Everything had been good so far.

I sighed. He looked at me."We've all come a long way since you were born and we're lucky Bells didn't kill me the day she became a vampire."

I smiled at the memory. Poor Seth. He jumped in front of my mom to protect Jacob from her. She was pissed that he had imprinted on me. Lucky for Jacob, she could never be mad at him for long. They were best friends and she seemed happy now that she could have both my father and Jacob at her side. One big happy family, well almost. I knew he was right. They had accepted it but it might be a harder adjustment to make if I went home and told them that I was in love with a werewolf. My mom would understand, but my dad would probably have a heart attack.

I laughed at my thought.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked me.

I shrugged, "I was just thinking that my dad would have a heart attack if I told him I was in love with you. Seeing as how he has no real heart that would be an accomplishment."

"Hah, yeah I'd like to see that."

"Be careful what you wish for. I might decide to do it tonight."

"Oh please don't." he laughed. "I was hoping to spend more time with you before I died." he took my hand and started walking deeper into the forest.

It felt so right, me and him. We were like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together. I wondered if there was anyone else who had a best friend as wonderful as Jacob Black. I was lost in my thoughts when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "Nothing. I was just making sure no one was around."

"Why?" He placed one finger on my lips, silencing me. He glanced down at his gift. One hand gently lifting it slightly off my skin, and the other stroking me hair. I shuddered excitedly under his touch. He leaned in closer. My heart beat loudly in my chest as his soft lips formed to mine. I reached up and put my hands on the back of his head, gently twisting his black hair with my fingers. His kiss was sweet and thrilling at the same time. How long had I waited for this moment? I kissed him back with the same soft intensity until he slowly let go of my hair and stepped away from me.

"Hi Leah." he said, his voice low. She was leaning on a nearby tree glaring at him.

"Having fun Jacob?" she jibed.

"Well I was until you snuck up on me." he retorted.

"Sorry that I _interrupted_...whatever this is." she said, her eyes flickering at me. I stepped behind Jacob. I wasn't scared of Leah, she was a good ally and part of Jacob's pack, but her dislike for me made me nervous.

"We were just talking." I insisted.

She laughed at that. "Looked more like making out to me."

"What do you _want_ Leah." Jacob whined.

"I just wanted to let you know that Paul saw that vampire again, about an hour ago.

"Where?" Jacob growled, his muscles flexing. His stance changed from casual to protective in front of me.

"Just south of La Push. He's back towards Forks."

"Grandpa." I said my voice almost a whisper. Jacob looked at me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Jacob." Leah said. "We have to get the pack together and hunt him down before he gets to Forks." he nodded.

"Go get Quil and Embry, and meet me outside Forks." he told her. "Come on Ness. I'll take you back home." he grabbed my hand.

"No, I don't want to go home. I need to see him. I need to see that he is safe."

"Nessie I don't think-"

"Jake please?" I begged. "We have to warn him."

He paced in front of me. "Ok. I'll take you to Charlie."

I ran up and hugged him. "Thank you Jake."

"Anything for you." he said into my hair. His muscles rippled under my fingertips. I stepped back and watched as he phased from his human form into the wolf. I grinned and jumped on his back. We would be at Grandpa's in mere minutes but I was going to enjoy the ride. Jacob took off and I held onto him. My face nestled in his soft fur. I listened to his deep breathing and felt his legs running against the earth. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

"I want to tell you something" I whispered. His ears perked up listening. "I'm in love with you Jacob Black."


	4. Caught

**_Awww. Last chap was sweet right? Well now it's gonna speed up. Besides the romance heating up between our favorite couple... Something wierd is going on in forks...wonder what it is._**

* * *

**_Caught_**

Jacob stopped behind the house. I slid off his back and ran up the path leading to the front door. Jacob joined me a moment later. I tucked my necklace into my hooded sweater. I didn't want to expose my little secret, even to my Grandpa. I knocked on the door. I knew he was home because his cruiser was in its' spot out front.

"Grandpa it's me." I shouted. I heard dishes clanging in the sink, then heavy boots thudding towards the door. He opened the front door with a smile.

"Nessie!" He beamed, holding his arms wide open. I ran into his hug."You get bigger every time I see you," A statement every grandfather says to their grandchildren, but it was said now in truth. I did grow every time he saw me. I was just now slowing down.

"Hey grandpa I missed you."

"Missed you too kiddo." he looked at Jake, his smile still as big. "Jake how's it going?"

"It's goin okay Charlie. How's life in Forks?"

"Still boring as hell." he replied patting Jacob on the back. "Not as exciting as your guys' place."

"I don't know, excitement might spike here soon." Jacob said. I jabbed him in the ribs. He didn't even flinch. Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "Just keep your eyes open Charlie, there are some strangers hanging around."

He winced, "More vampire trouble?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Jake!" I hissed.

"Sorry. Sorry." he apologized. Grandpa took the warning and set his shotgun next to the door.

A howl rang in the distance.

"Well that's my cue. Gotta get to my pack." he said. "Stay here and keep out of trouble." his words directed at me.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"I mean it." he said slipping out the back door. I threw myself on the couch.

"He can be such a pain sometimes." I grumbled. Grandpa sat on the chair next to me.

"Aw Nessie, he's just protecting you. All of us want you to be safe. Don't give the boy a hard time." Why did he have to be right?

"Yeah."I said. My eyes were starting to swell.

"You look tired, maybe you should rest." he suggested.

"I am kind of sleepy." I lied. " I think I'll go up to mom's room. Just call me if you hear anything weird okay."

"I'll be fine. I've made it this long with vampires in Forks," he laughed coolly.

I climbed the stairs leading to the room that just a few years ago belonged to my mother. It still smelled like her. I shut the door behind me and laid across the bed. Tears stinging in my eyes. I knew crying was stupid. I finally knew what I was feeling, and he had to leave. Whenever anything strange happened he started patrolling, keeping me safe. It used to not bother me but now, now it was different. And for once I wished I could go with him. I told him I wanted to make sure my grandpa was okay,which was true, but I was here with him, I knew he was safe and I knew Jake may not be. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I thought about the kiss in the woods. _It could have been more than a kiss if Leah hadn't shown up._ I though bitterly. Logically it was the best thing that could have happened. We found out about the vampire and we didn't cross any lines. But logic was warring against the passion swelling in my heart. My chest rose and fell with each breath. I forgot everything but my own selfish wants. My mind replayed every detail of the day, leaving nothing out. I knew I would have to shove it all in the back of my mind when I got close to home, but right now I had no bars keeping my brain prisoner. I released my emotions, letting them flow freely from me like rushing water. Tears fell from my eyes onto the blanket. I couldn't lie to myself. I loved him more than anything and I wanted to shout it to the world. I didn't want to keep it quiet. I wanted to be free. Nothing holding me back. I wanted them all to accept me, after all they accepted my mother. I accepted them for what they were. What I was. It just wasn't fair.

They thought I didn't notice their eyes on him, on me. They thought I wouldn't notice but they were wrong. I just didn't know what it was until today. He opened my eyes to it all. He knew what they thought and he was respecting them. I understood that. I loved him more for it, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend that It was just a friendship. I couldn't pretend I didn't want him. I wouldn't. I spent my life in a bubble. Never venturing too far. I learned to hunt and to eat normal food. I learned about how I came to be. I was warned about the Volturi. I was warned about the danger, but no one ever warned me about love. Had anyone ever loved like I loved now? Was it possible? It was all to much. I began to sob.

I cried into the pillow until I had no tears left to cry. My sobs slowed and I could breath again. I closed my eyes trying not to think. I felt myself slowly sink into the bed. My eyes fluttered as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_My hands were tied behind my back, my legs tucked underneath me. I glanced up. The room spun as if I were intoxicated. I felt like I was. I closed my eyes trying to stop the spinning. I could feel my skin healing where the dagger had pierced it. I felt awful._  
_I heard a groan next to me. I slowly opened my eyes, focusing on the door. Jacob was laying next to me. He was chained up to a post. I was trying to figure out why I was here; that's when I saw him. The Stranger from the woods._

_He walked up to us. "You're friend heals fast." he said kicking Jacob in the stomach. He let out a groan._  
_"Stop!" I yelled. Jacobs eyes rolled in the back of his head._  
_"You take the fun out of everything my dear."_  
_"Where have you taken us?"_  
_"Not far. The others will be joining us soon."_  
_"Others?" I asked._  
_"My sister Celine found that... female dog, and the lovely creature who sees the future."_  
_"Leah and Alice." I said in shock. I struggled to get free._  
_"Names do not matter to me, but yes, Leah and Alice. The dog heard your friend and told Alice to follow her. What fun." His sinister smile made my blood run cold. How did he know so much about them? Could he hear thoughts? I pulled against my restraints._

_He clicked his tongue. "Tisk Tisk. You aren't trying to leave so soon are you? The party hasn't even begun." he lifted Jacobs head off the floor. I winced as he let it drop with a thud. "He is more resilient than we expected. More fun for me." he grinned. I felt sick. "Don't try anything." he said and was gone._

_"Jake." I whispered. He stirred. "Jake please wake up."_  
_His head rolled to the side. "Ness." he breathed. "I'm...so...sorry."_  
_"Shh...it's okay. I'm going to get us out of here." I watched as his eyes closed again. "Jake don't fall asleep." I pleaded, but I was to late. He slipped back into unconsciousness. "Shit, what am I gonna do now?" I tried desperately to get the ropes to loosen up. Every minute felt like an hour and as the minutes dragged on I felt my hope diminish. He would be back soon, and my chance to escape would be gone. I looked back at Jacob. His body shifted slightly. He was starting to heal. I heard footsteps outside. I smelled a couple things then. I knew Alice was nearby but I couldn't tell where she was. I also knew the scent coming from the door. The blonde vampire was back, but he had company._

_"My maker wants to meet you child." he said coming into the room._  
_"Ah Gregory, you have not given her justice." a tall figure with long dark hair spoke from behind him. She is even more beautiful than Celine." So the blonde's name is Gregory. I thought._  
_Gregory bowed slightly to the figure. " Si vous dites ainsi. Augustin."_  
_They were French. I was glad Carisle had taught me how to speak foreign languages. Maybe it wasn't a waste after all._  
_The figure stepped toward me. I could see his red eyes clearly. At least he wasn't hungry. He knelt down in front of me; His pale beautiful face just inches from mine. He trailed his finger along my Jaw line, pausing on my neck. I heard a low growl next to me. Jacob snapped his head up. He was now wide awake; and he was angry._  
_"Don't touch her." he snarled._  
_Augustin laughed, "Clébard stupide." he said untying my wrists. "What can you do about it Wolf, you're to weak. You are lucky to even be alive."_

_Jacob tried to get up but the chains kept him pinned to the hard ground. I watched as blood beaded on his skin. I felt the tears welling in my eyes.  
"Don't Jake. It's okay." I raised my hand to him, " He won't kill me." He stayed down but continued growling.  
I flinched as Augustine touched my cheek. "You are right my dear. You are much to valuable to be killed." He pulled me to my feet.  
"Please don't hurt him." I begged Augustine.  
"Don't worry, he's worth keeping." He looked at Jacob. "Occupez-vous de notre ami Gregory." The vampire reached for him. Augustine lead me out the door before I could see what Gregory was doing. I knew he told him to take care of our friend. What did he mean by that?  
I heard Jacob yelling my name. I tried to turn but Augustine's hold on me was too strong.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked, panicking. "And where is Alice?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." I heard Gregory laughing.  
"What is he doing with Jacob?" I tried to get out of his grasp. He held onto me and kept walking.  
"So many questions. You will see soon."  
"Just tell me!" I snapped.  
"All will be revealed." he said as a horrifying wail pierced the woods behind us. _

I sprang up from the bed screaming, sweat pouring down my face. I looked around me. I was in my mothers old bedroom, not in the clutches of a monster. I was okay. No french strangers were hurting me, or Jacob. The dream wasn't the same one I had been having, every night for weeks. This dream was different. I couldn't remember everything from the other dream. I wanted to remember this one. It seemed important.

"Is everything okay?" Grandpa called from the other side of the door.

"Yea...its fine," I breathed. "I just had a nightmare."

"Damn Nightmares." I heard him mumble. "Thought Bella was the only one." I remained still until I heard his footsteps descending the stairs. I crossed the room to the window. I cranked it open. The sun was low in the sky. Had I really been asleep that long? I leaned out the window breathing in the fresh air. A figure darted across the yard.

"Jake?" I called, but it was my father that now stood in the tree in front of me. "Dad?"

"I'm here to take you home. Go downstairs and wait for me." He commanded. I turned on my heels and stomped out of the room. He was already standing in the living room when I reached the bottom step. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her Charlie." he thanked my Grandpa.

"Yeah, well she slept most of the time. Had a nightmare too." he narrowed his eyes. "Reminded me of Bella's Nightmares." My father flinched. His words hit home. It reminded my father of the time he tried to leave my mother and it almost killed her. It would have if Jacob hadn't snapped her out of her depression. I realized I was starting to think about Jake and let my mind go blank.

"Come on Nessie. Your mother's waiting." he said, without looking at me.

" Bye Grandpa." I hugged him tightly. "Love you."

"Love you too Nessie girl," he said squeezing me. " Take care Edward."

I wrapped my arms around myself and began walking to the car. I felt him zip past me, opening the passenger side door. "Thanks." I muttered. I slid into the seat, fastening my seat belt. He was already putting the Volvo into drive. "You didn't have to get me you know. I had a ride home." I said turning up the heat.

"Yeah..i know." he said staring straight ahead. "But he won't be coming back for awhile.

"What?" I said startled.

"He picked up a trail. They are following it. Seth told me I better come get you."

"Oh." I didn't like this. I didn't like the idea of him chasing vampires all over the county.

"He's done it many times before Nessie."

"Stay out of my head!" I snapped. I had let my guard down.

His jaw clenched. "Sorry. I can't ignore it."

"Oh yes you can," I yelled at him. "You do it every day. You ignore people all the time. You try to not listen to the family. You _can _try to ignore it like you do for the others." I glared out the window.

"The others Aren't my daughter."

"Ah!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "I give up. Read away Dad, I'm an open book." I concentrated on my conversations with Billy, Jacob, and Grandpa. I left out all the intimate parts between Jacob and i. He was quiet as we pulled up the Cullen Drive.

"Is that all?" he asked, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Yes." I replied. He got out and headed into the house. I sat in the car a moment, thinking. I had to keep my thoughts in order. When I felt comfortable with myself I opened the door. A cool wind greeted me. I slammed the door shut and looked up at the sky. A few leaves fluttered in the breeze. The uneasy feeling returned. I suppressed it and continued into the house.

Mother and Alice were sitting on the couch talking when I entered the living room.

"Hey sweetie." mom cooed. "How was your visit?"

"It was good." I replied taking a seat. "Grandpa is safe. He misses you."

she looked sad. "Yeah I need to go see him soon. It's been so busy lately."

Alice nodded. "Yes, it sure has." she jumped up from her spot and danced her way across the room. "which reminds me, Nessie I found a really pretty necklace on line last week. I thought of you when I saw it." She handed me a long black box "I couldn't help myself, I had to get it."

I opened the box to see a string of blue pearls shimmering on a diamond chain. My own necklace burned slightly on my chest as I took the pearl one out of the box. "It's beautiful Alice." I said slowly.

She hugged me. "Well put it on, let's see how it looks on you."

I panicked then. I didn't want to let them see my gift from Jacob, and they were bound to see it if I tried on Alice's necklace.

"I think I should wait for the perfect occasion." I said. "You know, so it surprises everyone."

Her eyes fell. "You hate it, don't you? It sucks that I can't see _you_."

"No I really like it Alice. It really fits me." I promised forcing myself to smile. Why did they always assume that I hate everything?

"Then put it on." She insisted.

"Well...okay." I said giving in. I would try not to show the chain of Jacob's gift. Alice took it out of my hand and in one quick motion she had my hair swept up and exposed what I had been hiding.

"What's this Nessie?" she asked, pulling the necklace out of its hiding place. I looked at the charms resting in her hand. My mother was looking at them too.

"It...was a gift." I said, snatching them from her and shoving them back inside my sweater.

"From?" Alice pushed.

"Jacob."

Her eyes flashed. My mother put her hand on her arm and smiled. "It's fine Alice."

Alice sighed. "Yes. Well you know I'm with you on that, it's not me you got to worry about."

"Alice don't." she warned, her eyes darting to me.

Alice nodded. "Nessie it's a great gift," hugging me. "Just don't let your father see it."

"Alice!" Mother exclaimed.

"Sorry." she shrugged. My mom looked back at me and I knew at that moment that she understood. Maybe I wouldn't have to keep the secret to myself after all.

"When did he give that to you?" she asked.

"Today." I shifted my weight. "After Billy's."

She nodded slowly. "I figured he would've waited longer."

"Waited for what?"

"For you...to get a little older...or to feel...the same."

I was quiet for a while, trying to find the right words. I decided I would just come clean, besides Dad couldn't read her thoughts."Mom...I do feel the same."

Both her and Alice's mouths fell open with shock. At that moment my father walked into the room. She looked at me and mouthed 'we'll finish this later'. She stood to embrace him. He met her with a kiss. They stood there gazing into each other's eyes. _Yuck. I wondered if thats how Leah felt today_. My dad suddenly turned to me. _Oops._

"How Leah felt about what?" He asked, his eyes accusing.

"She was in La Push with us today and we ran into Sam and Emily." I lied quickly. "She got quiet..you know...when she saw them together."

He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Well I better go check on the kid to make sure he's healing up." Alice said. Surely to make sure Dad couldn't hear her thoughts about what she'd seen.

"I'll come with you." I offered. I followed her down the hall to Carlisle's office.

"How you feeling?" she asked Seth as we walked in the door.

"Pretty lousy. I need to be out there with the rest of the pack." he said.

"I know but you are still in pretty bad shape."

"Can I at least phase again so I can hear what's going on?" He pleaded.

"I guess I can ask Carlisle. Hold on a second." she left the room. I took this opportunity to speak to Seth.

"Hey I have something to show you." I said quietly. I sat on the chair next to him. I pulled out the necklace.

"Wow, he did a good job. Did you freak when he gave it to you?"

"Something like that." I smirked. I leaned closer to him. "Listen I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure."

"When you phase you're going to find out a lot of stuff and I need you to keep your guard up around my dad."

He raised a brow, "Sure I can do that. No problem."

"Thank you Seth!" I said hugging him.

"It''s all good Nessie." He said. "But what's the big secret?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." I said as Alice returned with Carlisle.

"Let me see here." he said examining Seth. "Well I think you are healed enough to phase again, but only for a few minutes, I don't want you to re break anything."

"Okay" he said standing up. His leg looked one hundred times better than it had this morning. I followed him outside. I wanted to know what was going on. Alice stood behind me as Seth phased. He paced back and forth on the lawn listening. After a few minutes he disappeared behind garage and returned in his human form.

"Well?"

"That's a big secret." he laughed.

"Seth." I hissed. He laughed again.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I did find out a few things."

"Like?" I prodded.

"Well they chased the blonde one away from Forks, But Sam spotted a chick snooping around La Push. She got away before they could get there. They are on their way back now."

_Blonde vampire, why does that sound familiar_**?** I wondered. Chills ran up my spine. Blonde hair and ivory skin flashed like a memory in my mind. I swayed slightly.

"You okay Nessie? You don't look so good." Seth said stepping forward to steady me. "Maybe you should sit down." he suggested.

"No I'm fine," I said. Rubbing my temple. "Just a headache." I looked at his arm, it was bleeding. "I think you're the one that needs to sit down."

He turned his arm over. "It's just a busted stitch."

Alice pointed to the door. "March your butt back to Carlisle, now." Seth groaned, but did what she said. She followed him into the house. I was left alone with my strange memory. I walked into the woods, keeping the house in my sights. I sat down, resting my back against a fallen log.

"Where have I seen him?" I asked myself. I pulled my knees to my chest. I sighed when I couldn't think anymore. Leaves rustled near me and birds chirped. I laid my head on my knees, listening. My eyes felt heavy, I closed them.

Warm arms wrapped around me. My eyes flew open and I jumped. Jacob chuckled. I whirled around and smacked his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." my anger left suddenly.

"It's so not fair."

"What's not?"

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Something else you inherited from your mother."

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically.

"Aw you know you love me."

"Yeah I do." it felt good to say it. He smiled. "Did you find him?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"He got away?"

"Yeah, but he'll be back."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He rubbed my shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Like I said earlier, I can take care of myself... and you."

"Renesmee, Jacob, come on." I heard my mother yell.

"Coming!" I said. We found her standing next to the Volvo.

"Get in." she demanded. "_Both_ of you." I felt a scolding coming on Jacob climbed in the front seat, I settled into the back as we took off towards Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Nowhere...we are just going to talk."

"About?" Jacob asked.

"This." she said pointing her finger at Jake then at me.

"Hey now Bella, don't get the wrong idea." Jacob told her.

"I'm not Jacob. I just want to know what is going on, because she wasn't like this last week."

"Like what?" we both asked simultaneously.

"Yelling at her father, and acting all secretive."

"You yelled at Edward?" He said shocked.

"He was violating my privacy."

"Wow, I never thought Daddy's girl would do that." he said with a laugh.

"Hey!" I leaned up and pinched him. "I am not a daddy's girl."

"Whatever you say."

"Stop you two." Mom warned. "Jacob, why is it that I always find you fighting with someone?"

"Cause i'm so easy to get along with."

"Some things never change." she muttered.

"Yeap, like your sense of humor."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try to change the subject."

"My bad."

"Be honest with me, can you do that Jacob?" she asked

"When have I ever not been honest with you?"

"Good point, okay, well you didn't just come out and tell her everything did you? So you could..be with her."

"Oh god...No..Bella..i told you before...it wasn't like that." he said appalled at her thought of him.

"_Wasn't _like that? Is it _now_?" she glared at him.

"Well...no...and...yes. Oh I can't explain it!" He folded his arms across his chest.

"So what did you do? Did you Just walk up to her and say 'I can't stand it anymore, you're beautiful and I want you'?" Her icy glare made my stomach drop. I could see his body start to tremble. He was getting upset.

"No!" We both shouted.

"That is NOT what happened," he continued. I didn't make the first move...I'm not that kind of person. I can't even believe this Bella...I'm not some kind of monster!" he yelled at her. "Besides...she came to me...I didn't do anything wrong...we didn't do anything wrong."

I stared at him, my mouth falling open.

"Really?"

I thought for a minute. "Yes," I admitted. "I kinda gave him a hint this morning, before we left for Billy's. I couldn't help it..I was feeling different. So I kinda slipped up."

"Great." she sighed. She glanced at Jake, his face turned, looking out the window. "Sorry Jake."

"Yeah...well i'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. And it's mostly my fault." she said staring out the window.

"Finally figure that out?" She cringed. I hated when they talked about things I didn't know about. But part of me didn't want to know.

"Jake, I know I hurt you. I'm not trying to hurt you now, It's just that she's my daughter."

"You think I don't know that? What a joke Bells. It doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't. I'm not upset about it. Or About the imprinting, about you. In fact, I would rather it be you, not one of the others."

"You never told me that."

"When am I never around Edward."

"True."

"He always said he was fine with it. He said when the time came, he would be okay, and let her go...but that time has come to soon for us. You must understand that."

"We do. That's why we were going to try to keep it a secret."

"Secrets are hard to keep around Edward." she laughed.

"Believe me I know." he smiled.

"Listen, I know this...is going to happen. I know it was supposed to happen this way. But it's not going to make it any easier for the rest of them."

"You think we don't know that mom." I finally chimed in.

"Just be careful. You might want me to be the one who tells him."

"Okay." we agreed. I hadn't noticed that we were heading back home.

"One more thing Jacob." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me, No sneaking off and no fooling around."

"Sure Bells."He said. "I Promise."

"Whatever." I grumbled. We pulled back into the drive.

"Alright, everyone out of the car."

"Can I go home?" I asked. I didn't feel like sitting at the estate.

"I don't know. That thing is still out there."

"I'll make sure she's safe." Jacob said.

"Okay, just make sure she gets home and nothing else"she said as she disappeared into the house.

"So what do you think she means by that?" I asked.

"No. I don't think so missy. You got me in big trouble."

"Oh like mom hasn't been mad at you a thousand times before."

He smiled. "Okay I forgive you...this time...but next time...you'll have to deal with my wrath."

"Ohhh..i'm shaking with fear." I laughed.

"No..but you will be." he tickled me. I ran from him towards my house. He chased after me. I was no match. I was a lot slower than him. I was lifted from the ground. He carried me over his shoulder the rest of the way to my house. He didn't put me down until we were in my room.

"Next stop..Dreamsville." he said setting me on the bed.

"More like nighmaresville." I muttered.

He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Ness."

I reached out to grab his hand as he got up to leave. "Wait. Stay." I said.

"I can't. I promised Bella." He said, looking back toward the door.

"I don' t want you to leave." I said. The disappointment seeping into my voice.

"Okay." he said sitting back on the bed. "Just until you fall asleep."

I had no intentions of falling asleep. "That's fine with me." I said leaning up to kiss him.

He backed away from me. "Ness. I don't think that's a good idea" my eyes fell. "I just told your mom I would get you home...and nothing more..."

I let my eyes linger at his lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I looked up and our eyes locked. I could see the desire in his eyes. "Ness...oh what the hell." he said, pulling me to him and kissing me. I met his passion by bringing his shoulders closer to me. I kissed him hard, not stopping to breath. His hands traveled down my back. My whole body tingled. His body was so warm against mine. My head swirled and my heart beat wildly in my chest. I had been waiting for this, to feel like this. I was just about to lose my mind when he stopped. He cocked his head to the side listening.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"We aren't alone." He whispered.


	5. Intruder

**_So who is it that's lurking in the shadows? Guess we'll find out. _**

**_...or will we? *laughing evily*_**

**_A/N; hopw you are enjoying the nicer format and editing in the story. I'm working hard to fix my mistakes and soon I will be actaully adding MORE to this story so it makes more sense in the sequel. As of right now...not much has changed besides grammar fixing and touching up paragraphs and a few dialouge errors. anyways...here's another chapter of Red Sunrise. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Intruder_**

I froze. The room was dark. The only noise was the sound of our breathing. I grabbed his arm. "Dad?" I asked alarmed.

"No," I felt my knees quiver as his warm hand covered my mouth. "Shh..." I held my breath. He let me go and headed quietly to the window. He stared into the darkness, his eyes searching for something. Chills ran up my spine. I knew who was watching us. It was the Vampire. I jumped up off the bed.

"Jake, it's him." I whispered.

"I know. I heard him." He motioned for me to sit back down. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"No, I want to go with you." I hissed. He quickly crossed the room, grabbing my hand.

"Now way. I'm not breaking two promises tonight." His eyes were so desirable. I struggled to keep myself from pulling him into another kiss. I knew he was craving the same closeness. He bit his lower lip. "I'll be right back."

I forced myself to lay down. If I sat up I knew I would run outside. I couldn't trust myself to sit up. I watched as he headed outside into the moonless night. Footsteps padded outside my window. I pulled the covers over my head, desperately wishing for it to go away. My ears strained trying to hear the wind, a twig snap, a howl, anything that would let me know what was happening. At last I heard the front door open, and felt a warm body sink into the bed next to me. I smiled as his hands found my waist.

"Is he gone?" I asked."

"Yeah, the coast is clear. He was long gone, no trail whatsoever. It was weird. But no worries." He hugged me to him.

"It could have been bad."

" I told you I would protect you."

"You always have." My whole body trembled as he kissed the back of my neck, his tongue trailing down my shoulder blade. He pulled away.

"Don't stop." I whispered. I felt the weight of him leave the bed.

"I'm sorry..." He said apologetically. "It's just... not the best time."

I rolled over to face him. "It's okay Jake." I knew it was a good thing we stopped. Maybe I was moving to fast. It was a good thing Jake was strong enough to resist. _Wow, never thought Jacob would be the voice of reason._ I patted the spot next to me. "We'll just lay down, nothing else." I promised.

"Alright." he said, sitting on the bed. I turned around, laying my head back on my pillow. His head was next to mine in a second. He stroked my hair. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. He began quietly singing in his Quiluete language.

"What are you singing?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"It's an old Quiluete lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me...before she died." his voice shook a little at the mention of his mother.

I kissed his chin. "It's beautiful." I said. He kissed my forehead and continued singing. I closed my eyes listening to his deep voice rise and fall in perfect tune. I let my hand rest on his chest, he didn't brush it away. I was lost in his song.

Cold hands wrapped around my neck, choking me. I couldn't breath. My arms flew in front of me, trying desperately to hit whatever was trying to steal my life. I lifted my knee up, preparing to kick. I was met with a massive weight, pinning me to my bed. I balled my hands into fists. I shivered under the cold touch of death. I couldn't move. Darkness was creeping into the corners of my eyes. I was about to pass out. I tried one last time to free myself.

"Don't struggle. It will make it worse." a voice told me. I didn't listen. The last thing I saw before drifting into unconsciousness were a pair of menacing black eyes looking down at me.

I awoke to Jake snoring lightly under me. My hands found my neck. It was still warm from laying on his chest. I looked at the blue number on the clock. 2:45. We had both fallen asleep. Hopefully my parents hadn't come home. I shook Jake's shoulder.

"Wake up," I whispered urgently. He didn't move. "Jake, I mean it. You need to wake up, if Dad comes in here he'll flip."

His eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" he mumbled and rolled over.

"Dammit." I muttered. He was a heavy sleeper when there was no danger around. I guess my father wasn't a big enough danger. I slid out from underneath the covers. I needed to see if my parents were home. Jake snored louder. _Geeze, I might not make it out of the room before his snoring rats us out. _

I crept out of the room. The lights were still off in the kitchen. I passed the my white Baby Grand Piano in the living room. I hadn't played in a while. Dad taught me how to play when I was two. I loved the piano but sometimes I preferred the violin that sat next to the chair in my room. A line of light appeared at my feet as My parents lamp flickered on in their room. **Crap. **I heard a muffled voice. I took a step forward. I didn't get to close, I didn't want them to have a reason to leave their bedroom. I didn't know why they had a bed, considering they NEVER slept. My mind was wandering, I turned my attention back to my parents, whose conversation I was eavesdropping on.

"What aren't you telling me Bella?"

"Edward, please. I told you I wanted to talk to her about her dream."

"There was more."

"No there wasn't." I heard her say harshly. "Why can't you just drop it?"

"I think you are hiding something."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"I don't know. I just think that something is going on with Nessie." My heart beat faster when he said my name.

"Yes, there is something going on with our daughter Edward. She is GROWING up."

"Too fast." he finished. They were silent for awhile.

"Will you go with Jacob and the pack tomorrow?" she asked, taking the subject off me.

"Yes. I want to find out who these strangers are. And speaking of Jacob, where is he tonight? He wasn't outside running a perimeter. He's been out there every night since they showed up."

"I don't know. He looked pretty tired. He probably went home." I prayed they believed that. Nothing had happened but that wouldn't matter. It didn't look good.

"Perhaps."

I had listened to enough and quickly snuck back through the house to my room. Jacob was still sleeping. I couldn't believe he had been keeping watch outside the house for a week. I felt awful for trying to wake him. No wonder he didn't wake up.

I walked over to where he was sleeping, a strand of his shaggy hair rested over his eye. I brushed it gently away with my hand. He seemed so peaceful. I had never seen him like this before. He was always on guard, his ears always open. Now his usually complex, handsome face was relaxed and almost childish. He was adorable. A smile crept on my face. I touched his cheek. He frowned in his sleep.

"Always so serious when I touch you Jake." I whispered. I heard a chair move in the other room. I stood still listening. I knew he would come in my room. I was thinking about Jake sleeping, and if he was this close he would hear me. I make a quick decision to get something from the fridge. Why would he need to come into my room if I was in the kitchen?

He was sitting at the table, pen in hand. He glanced up at me. His expression troubled.

"Having trouble sleeping princess?" he asked me as I opened the fridge that only Jake and I used.

"Yeah, nightmares tend to keep you from wanting to sleep." It wasn't a lie. I grabbed an apple from the shelf.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do, but I'm afraid that is not one of my expertise."

"It's okay Dad. They go after awhile." I took a bite out of the apple. "You and mom okay?" I asked. "I thought I heard you guys arguing.

"No, it wasn't an argument," he said shaking his head. "It was a...discussion."

"About?"

"About how to deal with the strangers." he Said. I knew he wasn't going to tell me that they were arguing about mom hiding my secret.

"She wants to go after them, and you don't?" I threw the remainder of the apple in the trash.

"We both want to go after them. She just wants to do it differently."

I nodded. "Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep dad."

"Oh, before you go, did Jake go back to Billy's? I need to get him in the morning, if we are going to track them down."

Crap. "Actually I don't know. He didn't say where he was going."

He nodded. "I will just figure it out in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." I said and slipped back into my room. Jake was in the same position I left him in. I sat down next to him. I looked down and noticed a tiny hole starting in the knee of my jeans. _Oh Great, these were my favorite pair. _I slipped them off and rummaged through my drawers trying to find some shorts. The cold room made me shiver. I found a pair and quickly pulled them on. I crawled into bed, warming myself with Jake's heat. My cold legs on his woke him.

"Geeze, Ness. You're freezing."

"Shh...sorry. It's cold in here."

"Then why are you wearing shorts?"

"There's a werewolf in my bed.." I said. "I thought I was having a hot flash."

"Oh. Right." he chuckled.

I heard the chair in the kitchen move. "Shh..dad" I whispered. We remained silent, staring at the door. After a few minutes we relaxed.

"Maybe I should go." he said.

"That's probably a good idea." I hated to say it.

"I'll see you in the morning." he unlatched my window and opened it. He already had one leg out when he looked back at me. Before I had time to blink he was next to me pulling me into a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said in a daze. I turned to say something more but he was gone. I ran to the window to shut it. I smiled. It had been the best day ever. I climbed back into my now not so warm bed. I curled up and closed my eyes. I heard my door open.

"Jake?" my dad asked.

I sat up. "Dad, Jake's not here." I said. I could see his confused face in the darkness.

"I could have swore I heard his thoughts. I thought he was in here." he shook his head. "I was about to..." he trailed off.

"Why would he be in my room at three in the morning?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Dad?"

"Sorry I woke you. Goodnight." he said shutting the door behind him.

I made my mind go blank. That was close, to close. I counted sheep until I fell asleep.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard my father ask someone outside. I yawned, red rays of sunlight were streaming in through the windows. It was going to be one of those freak sunny days in Forks.

"Making sure your family is safe." Jake said. What was he doing back so early?

"By sleeping outside the door?"

"Whatever works." He laughed.

"And why are you laughing? I haven't said anything the least bit funny."

"Sorry Edward.. I just can't take you seriously when you're sparkling."

"You little.." I heard a scuffle. I jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. I opened it to see my dad and Jacob holding each other in head locks. They let go when they saw me. They both looked at me then down at the shorts that I hadn't bothered to change out of.

"Little cold for shorts don't you think?" Jake asked.

"Uh...yeah. I had a hot flash last night..." They both chuckled, but for two very different reasons.

"Well it's a little chilly now, so go put some clothes on." My father said.

"Yes sir." I said and returned to my room. I heard harsh whispering but that was all. I took of my shorts and picked up some sweats. The front door opened and I heard my father tell my mother he was leaving. A soft knock on the window startled me. Jake was opening the window. He stopped, staring at the sweatpants in my hand. I should have felt embarrassed but it wasn't my face that was red.

"Oh come on in Jake." I said pulling the sweatpants over my panties. "You act like you've never seen my skin before."

"Well...i really haven't...seen...anything." he said his eyes darting back to the floor.

"Yet." I said. The thought made me blush. I couldn't believe myself. I was acting crazy.

"You are so bad for my health." he said.

"Yeah, you better be careful..I'm addicting." I laughed.

"Yeah, there are a lot of addicting things...I'm glad you're my drug of choice." he said.

I smiled. "How long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to come in here and tell you good bye. I don't know how long it will take to find him. He's fast Ness. Real fast."

"You'll catch him." I reassured him with a kiss.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." he said jumping out the window.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." I muttered, shutting it behind him. I watched as he phased into the wolf and took off into the woods.

I grabbed a towel from the hall closet. The bathroom was spacious. The white tiles shimmered as the sunlight filtered through the small window above the sink. I opened the shower door and I turned the water on, letting it heat up. I stared into the mirror that was slowly fogging up. I didn't look young anymore. My face wasn't the same as yesterday. I was still aging. I was losing everything linking me to childhood. My parents were always telling me how sorry they were for my fast paced growth. I wasn't sorry. I was ecstatic. I hated feeling so young. When I was two I was reading one of Carlisle's books. I was smart but I didn't look it. Now I did. I looked how I felt. I felt grown up and beautiful. I got into the shower. I sighed as the hot water streamed over me. Everything was becoming so complicated. In just the past week I had started slowing down, began having nightmares, discovered my undying love for my best friend, and found out that we all might be in danger.

A chill ran down my spine despite the hot water sliding down my body. I didn't want to think about the strangers. I didn't want to think about Jake and my father hunting them. I just wanted them to leave. I grabbed the towel off the counter and stepped out onto the tile floor. I pulled the towel tightly around me. I ran to my room and found a pair of jeans, my white tank top and a blue sweater. I got dressed and was brushing my hair when I heard the knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" My mother asked.

"Yeah," I said. She came in and sat on my bed as I continued untangling my hair.

"So where did Jake _really_ go last night?" she asked. It was no use trying to lie to her. She was my only ally in this. She was the only one who could help me with my father.

"He fell asleep, here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing happened mom. We were talking and he wanted to stay until I fell asleep. I guess he was more tired than he thought, because when I woke up he was asleep in the chair." Okay so that was a lie but what else could I do?

"No wonder he could hear his thoughts. He _was_ in here." she said. "I really hate keeping this from him you know."

"I know." And I did. They were attached to the hip. I had never seen anyone else act the way they did.

"I'll have to tell him soon."

"Mom please don't."

"I can't keep this from him. He will find out. Jacob can't control his thoughts as well as you can. He might already know by now."

I shook my head. "He won't slip up. He doesn't want him to know yet. They have a good relationship right now. And I don't want to rush it. It finally makes so much sense. I just want everyone to be happy."

"I know."

"It's not like it's a big surprise. You all knew the day I was born. So why is so damn hard to accept. They'll have to understand. I mean he is coming with us when we have to leave Forks." I said.

She looked into the mirror. "When we leave, and it will be soon, they will know. They already know, it's just hard."

"Mom.I see the way they look at him when he gets close to me, but I'm not a child, and it wasn't like that.. I know that but do they?"

"I don't know how everyone feels exactly. Yes we all knew but like I said, until now we weren't worried. You hadn't expressed your feelings for him." she said taking the brush from my hand. She began brushing the tangles from my hair.

"I didn't know my feelings for him." I said. "But I do now. Some how I fell in love with him and I can't ignore it. It's like a fire burning-"

"Deep inside your soul." she finished. "I know how you feel. I loved your father so much, even as a human I couldn't suppress the burning desire I felt for him. When he left there was such a deep hole inside me, I thought nothing would fill it again. Even Jacob couldn't fill it all the way. He helped me so much and I did love him, just not the way I loved your father. I understood the love I had for him when you were born. I was mad as hell at first but I knew this was how our lives were supposed to be. I was supposed to love your father and Jacob was supposed to love you. It made our family complete. He realizes this, but he's having trouble letting you go. All fathers do, and to give him credit, he has to much sooner than most."

I nodded. Everything that had happened to her, to Jacob, and my father had happened for a reason. It all had come to one thing. Me. I was the reason for it all. I now understood my fathers desire to keep me a child for a little longer. I couldn't take that away from him. I loved Jacob with every ounce of my being, but I wouldn't break my fathers heart yet.

"He won't lose me. I still don't want him to know quite yet. We'll keep it quiet mom, besides we aren't doing anything we haven't done in the past."

"Good. Keep it that way." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you so much, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I know mom." We heard a howl in the distance. It was a call for assistance. My mothers eyes darkened. "Are you worried?"

"Yes. We haven't had to track another vampire down since, well since Victoria."

"Do you think its a connection?"

"No all her newborns were killed."

"So who are they and what do you think they want?"

"I don't know."

I looked at her. "Want to know what I think?" she just looked at me. "I think they're after me." She didn't say anything. "You think I could be right don't you?"

"Well. Aro has always wanted your father and Alice, when they came here to, to kill you, he decided that both you and I were valuable. Marcus seemed less excited by us, and more interested in the wolves."

"_No child, to kill your Wolf._" a voice echoed inside my head. Part of my dream?

"Why was he so interested in the wolves?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. I think he wanted to use them as guard dogs honestly."

"Sick."

"My thoughts exactly." She shook her head.

"So you think they are with the Volturi?"

"Not really, we haven't seen them before, so I think they are here on their own terms."

"_You need to be louder cheri. He needs to come running." _the words plagued me. Pieces of my dream were falling together. Maybe the strangers triggered my dreams. But the pieces were telling me one thing that bothered me. In my dream they were after "My Wolf". I stared out the window. Why would anyone want to kill Jake? Well besides my family. It didn't make sense.

"Renesmee?"

I jumped. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You look troubled."

"It's nothing,"

"Or so you keep telling me."

She knew when I was holding something back. She was good at that. Besides Jacob, she was my best friend. She understood me. I may not be the same as her but we were always close. Somehow I knew we would always be like this. She studied me with her big eyes, I noticed that they were different from this morning. This morning they were amber, now they were turning black. I knew what that meant.

"Mom you need to stop worrying about me and get something to eat." I told her.

"Want to come with me?"

I thought about it. I did enjoy the taste of blood. When I was younger it was all I wanted. When I got older I understood more and wanted to refrain from the intake of blood, animal or otherwise. I knew that if my family could, they would choose to eat like a human, not a vampire. But I had been stressing about my dream and the strangers, so today I would indulge myself.

"Yeah, actually that sounds really good."

She smiled warmly. "Excellent, lets go."

When we stepped out into the sun I stared at her beautiful skin. It glittered in the sunlight. I smiled. She really was beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and her skin was smooth and white. Of course all vampires were beautiful but in my opinion my mother out shined them all.

I followed her past the clearing. We didn't want to go to far since my father and Jacob's pack were tracking the vampires. We would stay close to home today. We listened to the sounds of the forest. Her hearing was better than mine of course, but I still heard better than other humans. She pointed to a large doe grazing near the river. We slowly made our way down the bank, careful not to make any noise. She sprang before the doe even knew we were there. I sank my teeth into the soft flesh of the animals neck. Her blood pulsed into my veins. It was invigorating.

My mother smiled."I missed this."

"What?"

"Hunting with you. You haven't come with me in a long time."

"You know I don't like to often."

"I know, but it feels good to have you by my side. It reminds me of our first months together. You were just as good as us."

I smiled. "Well I have dad to thank for that." He was, after all, the reason for me being half vampire. I heard a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Lets get back home. Alice will probably like some company with Jasper being away."

"Yeah." I said looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were already forming. In happier days we would all be getting ready for a baseball game. Vampires vs Werewolves. Not today though. Everyone was gone. I looked around the clearing. It was quiet. Lighting struck behind us. I could feel the earth shake in protest.

"Move Renesmee. Get out of the way!" My mother screamed at me.

I heard her but I didn't respond. I was looking back behind me, staring wide eyed at the massive, smoldering tree that was tumbling toward me. I jumped a split second before the tree hit the ground. My mother grabbed me.

"Oh my god! What is _wrong_ with you?" she yelled at me. My ears were deaf to her words.

I didn't look at her. My eyes were glued to the tree laying an inch from my face. This was way to familiar. Images played through my head like a movie reel. I was remembering.

I saw myself running from the stranger.

_Suddenly my scalp exploded with a horrible burning. I hit the tree with a massive force, knocking the wind out of me. _

_Ahh, victory." The voice mocked. The figure came closer. He reached down and grabbed me by the throat. I grabbed his face to force the memories into him. He laughed coldly. "You think I do not know who you are? Child I know who you are. It is the reason for my coming."_

"_What?" I choked. "Have…you come…to kill….me?" His cold laugh startled me. _

"_No child," He leaned in, his cold lips brushing my ear, "To kill your Wolf." He whispered._

I snapped out of my flash back and reached for my long hair. _Jake. They are after you_**.** I thought. I felt like I was about to throw up.

My mother stood staring at me. "Hello? Earth to Renesmee. This is your mother calling."

"Ye-Yeah" I managed to say.

"What's going on with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Close enough." I murmured. "Come on," I said taking her hand. "We have to find Jake."

"Why?"

"I just remembered a part of my nightmare."


	6. Drastic Measures

**_A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've had one thing after another going on in my life...so i aplogize. I am trying to update and edit and everything while dealing with alot of crap but it's all good. i will work it out :D anyways here is another chapter! hope you like it! :D_**

* * *

Drastic Measures

I sat in my room staring into my mirror. I did _not_ want to be sitting here. I wanted to be out _there_ looking for Jacob. My nightmares meant something. They weren't just bad dreams I was having because of anxiety. I knew that…but Mom wasn't convinced. I didn't know what my dreams were trying to tell me, but I needed to find out. I kept replaying the memory in my mind. I even _showed_ it to her, but she insisted that it was nothing more than a dream and that I shouldn't worry. She wasn't even concerned and had left me at home.

_Don't worry_.

How could I not? The fact was that I was sitting safely in my room while my father, the love of my life, and most of my friends were out there tracking down those strangers. The enemy. I knew it was childish to think that my dreams would come true. After all, why would a strange vampire want to hurt Jacob? It didn't make sense, and yet I was sick over it. I stared at my long curly hair displayed in the mirror. I pictured the vampire grabbing it and throwing me into the fallen tree.

_No. I will not let that happen!_

I eyed the scissors lying on the desk. I could make sure that it wasn't a possibility. The cold scissors were in my hand before I finished the thought. They moved swiftly through my auburn hair before I could even blink. I looked down at the curly locks falling at my feet. I continued snipping away until my hair rested just above my shoulders. It didn't look that bad to me. I gathered up all the evidence of my insanity up from the floor. A twinge of regret filled me as I threw the remnants of my once long beautiful hair in the waste basket beside my bed. I knew everyone would flip when they saw me, but right now I didn't care. I wouldn't let that _blood sucker_ have that advantage over me. Even if it was just a dream.

I heard footsteps coming close to the house and my father's laughter. I opened my bedroom door slightly, waiting for him to come into the house. He wasn't the first one to open the door though.

"Hey Ness, Good news! We chased that bastar- " Jake stopped in his tracks and looked at me. My father's mouth popped opened in shock. He hadn't heard my thoughts this time, I had guarded them.

"Do you like it?" I asked meekly, running my fingers through the short curls. They just stood there in the doorway staring at me for a few moments. I was beginning to wish I hadn't just chopped six inches of my hair off.

"It's..a little different." Jake finally said. "But I like it." He gave me a smile. I felt better. At least Jake liked it.

My father continued to stare at me though. He didn't even attempt to say anything.

"You don't have to stare dad. I know it's a shock."

"It's more than a mere shock." He sighed pacing the room. "Why would you cut off _all _your_ hair_?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted a change." I knew he would see right through me but what else could I possibly say?

"A change? Don't you think that's a little _Dramatic_ Renesmee?"

_Uh oh. Full name. _"No, not really."

Jacob shut the, still open door. "Well I think you look great."

My father glared at him, his good mood obviously gone. "Of course _you _do."

"Hey now. She's your daughter, shouldn't you be telling her how great she looks, regardless of whether or not _you_ like it?"

"No. _I_ know how great she looks, and she knows. She doesn't need reassurance from _you_. I just want to know what possessed her to do this."

"Okay, Okay. Sorry I said anything." Jake replied, giving up.

"I just wanted a change! Honestly dad, you don't have to freak out."

He growled at my words.

I was getting a little annoyed. "What's the big deal? It's just hair, It grows back."

"You didn't even ask us if you could cut your hair."

"Oh, so now I have to ask any time I want to do something to _my_ body?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, it's not that bad"

He didn't say anything. He pushed past me and sat at the piano. Beautiful but dark music filled the house. I looked at Jake.

"I like it." He whispered.

"Thanks." I grumbled. I had no idea why my dad was acting this way. It was just hair after all. Of course the reasons behind it weren't normal, but still. It's better safe than sorry.

"He'll be alright." Jacob said nudging me.

"I know." I walked into the kitchen. Jacob followed me.

"Has your mom seen it?"

"No, I just did it. Right before you two got here."

"Wanna tell me why? I'm just curious." His eyes seemed to smile at me.

"I'll tell you later." I promised grabbing an apple.

"Okay." he said leaning on the counter.

I remembered that he was about to tell me something when he came in the door. "What were you saying before you guys saw my lack of hair anyway?"

"Oh yeah, We tried to track him down…but like before… we couldn't pick up the trail…but we did see him… He had this girl with long blonde hair with him...they got away again but this time they were heading toward Canada. I don't think they'll be back. They freaked out when they saw how many of us there were. So I think we're good."

"But how do you know for sure?" I asked.

"Well.." he said. "I guess I don't."

I shook my head. _That's just great._

"Nessie? What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is over." I admitted. "I think it's just the beginning."

"Ness, It'll be okay," he said hugging me. "I promise." He said planting a soft kiss on my forehead. The music stopped. Jacob released me and stepped backwards.

My father was suddenly standing in the kitchen glaring at him. "I heard that." he said.

Jacob winced. "I didn't mean anything by it." He held is hands in front of him defenselessly.

His teeth ground together. "Get out." He roared, pointing to the door. I was shocked. I had never heard him talk to Jacob that way. It scared me.

"Edward please." he said, "Let me explain."

"I want you to leave before I do something I will regret." he said through clenched teeth.

I stood there horrified as Jacob backed out the door, "Alright, I'll take a hint."

I watched as he took off into the woods. I whirled around, enraged. "What the hell was _that?"_ I yelled.

His eyes were till full of anger. "Don't use that language with me!" he snapped.

"Just answer my question." I said, ignoring his tone.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. You just flipped out on Jacob. What is wrong with you?"

"You don't know what he was thinking."

"I don't care. Whatever it was couldn't have been that bad."

"You don't know anything."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "I know more than you think."

"Do you?" he asked. "Do you really know anything about that mongrel?"

I put my hand on my hip. "You disgust me." I spat.

His eyes flickered. He was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me." I growled.

He turned and sat back down at the piano. "You don't know how much that hurts me Nessie." At that moment I didn't care. He deserved it.

"I'm going after him." I said, turning away from him.

"No you're not."

"Watch me." I said running for the door. He reached it before I did.

"There are things you don't understand. You don't know what he was thinking. You don't know what he is after." He said haughtily.

"No dad, you're wrong. Believe it or not there are things _you _don't understand and you never will."

"Nessie. I can't let you leave. Not tonight. Not after that display."

"You caused it."

"_He _caused it." he hissed.

"He's not the one who freaked out. What was he thinking that made you act like that?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. With each second I was that much closer to telling him the truth.

"He was thinking...about you." his hands balled into fists at his side.

"So." I said. He didn't answer me. "He thinks about me all the time dad. He's my best friend." I turned my face away from him. "And he loves me." I whispered.

His face turned from angry to desolate. "You...just don't know the whole story." I looked into his sad, dark eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me."

"No."

"Then let me go find him." I demanded, my eyes hard. "I _need_ to find him."

His lips pressed into a tight line. "Fine." he said stepping aside so I could get through the door.

"Thanks." I muttered as I took off in the direction that Jacob disappeared to. I wouldn't be coming back tonight. My father sighed and disappeared into the house. As I headed into the forest I heard the sound of mournful music behind me.

* * *

I found myself walking farther into the forest. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had never seen my father act like that. I had never acted like that. My life was getting more complicated by the minute. Maybe I shouldn't have cut my hair. That's what set him off in the first place. Jacob's thought just made it worse. I didn't need to guess what he had been thinking. I really couldn't blame him. I thought about him all the time now. My father just made it that much harder.

I kept walking. If Jacob had phased he could be anywhere by now. _Great. I'm a genius. Way to go Ness, you've really done it this time._ I was so busy with my thoughts I hadn't noticed a pair of legs sticking out of the path. I tripped over them.

"Ow!" I exclaimed when I hit the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going." A familiar voice huffed.

"Leah?"

"Who else would it be." she replied sarcastically.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. "What are you doing out here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." I replied."I just wondered why you were sitting out here by yourself."

"If you must know, I wanted to be alone to think. It's hard to do that anywhere else. And I'm not the only one wandering around the woods by herself." Her eyebrow rose. "So what's your excuse?"

"I'm looking for Jacob."

"Finishing what you started?" She laughed coldly.

"No."

She laughed again. "You know the moment we all phase I will know _exactly _what happened."

I crossed my arms. "Nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing is going on."

"Okay if you say so." She shrugged. "Why are you looking for him then?"

"Well if you must know." I mocked. "My father kicked him out of my house so I have to find him to apologize."

"Wow. What'd he do to piss of Edward?" she asked.

"He was thinking about me."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he was."

I was growing tired of her shitty attitude. "Have you seen him?"

"Maybe."

"Don't play your pathetic games with me Leah," I snapped. "I know you don't like me and I can't even begin to understand why. But right now I don't care. All I care about is finding Jake. So have you seen him or not?"

She studied me for a moment. "Yeah. He was just here. He's heading to the beach."

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. I turned around, heading back home. I would need the car. "Oh Nessie?" Leah called to me.

"Yeah." I asked, looking back at her.

"Nice Hair."

* * *

Taking the car wouldn't be hard to do. I hated going back home to take it but I had no other choice. I didn't want to walk all the way to La Push. My parents left the keys in it, just as I thought. I jumped in it and took off. If they heard me leave they didn't come out. That was fine with me. I didn't want to see them anyway.

I pulled off the road close to Jake's favorite beach in La Push. I could make out a figure sitting on a rock close to the water. I turned off the engine and got out of the car. He was skipping a rock across the ocean's surface when I reached him.

"How did you find me?" He asked not looking me in the eye.

"I bumped into Leah." Bumped was an understatement.

"Oh."

Jake." I sighed. He kept his gaze towards the ocean. "Jake I'm sorry."

He turned to me. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm the one who almost blew it."

"Dad just over reacted."

"No he didn't. He had a good reason to be angry." He skipped another rock across the water. I looked at the sky. Every trace of the storm earlier was gone.

"What were you thinking about when he...flipped out?" I asked.

"I was thinking about how good you felt under my arms and how much I wanted to kiss you." He admitted.

I felt myself blush. "Really?"

"Yeah." He said. "I screwed up. He's not going to forgive me for this Ness. Even if it was a just a kiss."

"He will. He will when he understands." I said.

He gave a weak smile. "Yeah, if he understands."

He looked so sad. I hated seeing him like that. I found myself climbing on the rock next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He will Jake. Just give it time."

"Did you see the way he looked at me? This is going to be much harder than we thought Ness. If he was upset about that...well you know."

"It'll be different when I tell him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not." I laughed. "I just can't hide it anymore. I almost just told him that I loved you before I left."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was really upset. I told him that he...disgusted me."

He looked at me shocked. "You told Edward that he disgusted you?"

"Yeah."

He laughed at that. "Wow, you are full of surprises."

"I try." I smiled.

"So how did you get out anyways?"

"He let me leave."

He nodded and stared out at the sun setting over the ocean, "I think you need to get home Nessie. It's getting late."

"No," I said "I'm not going home. I'm staying with you tonight."

"I don't think-" I put my finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Jacob I can't go back, not tonight."

"He'll come looking for you."

"He knows I'm not coming back." I said.

He smiled. "So I get you to myself huh?"

"Looks like it."

He kissed me then. A jolt of pleasure coursed through my body. He pulled me onto his lap. Heat rose in my cheeks as he kissed my neck. I felt light headed, almost giddy. I knew what this was. I knew where it was going. I wrapped my legs around him. Our kisses were growing more intense. I started to take of my sweater, I was smoldering inside it. He pulled it up over my head. He kissed my collarbone and shoulder. I shivered. I wanted this. I wanted him. I started to pull my tank top up.

"Ness." He whispered.

"Hhhmm?"

"We gotta slow down." He said.

_Damn_. "Why?" I asked. "Don't you want to?"

"Yes, believe me you don't know how much I want this right now." He grinned. "But I don't want to give your father more reason to want me dead."

I sighed in frustration. "Yeah. I guess you're right." I pulled my tank top back down. I got up and took a seat beside him. He laid down, using his hands as pillow behind his head. I laid down on my side, propping my head up with my hand.

He smiled at me. "I'm crazy about you, you know."

"Is that a fact?"

"Oh it's a fact."

I leaned on his stomach, my head in my folded arms. "I'm just that awesome." The wind blew my short hair in front of me.

He reached up and brushed my hair out of my face. "Yes, you are." we watched the sun set beyond the dark ocean. I grabbed my sweater and pulled it back on. I looked at Jacob's bare chest and wished he had a shirt. It was going to get cold.

"You want to go back to Billy's?" I asked.

"Only if you want to. Is that blanket still in the car?" I had forgotten about the blanket we kept in the trunk of the Volvo.

"Yeah I think so."

"I'll get it. He said leaping from rock. He was back in a few seconds, blanket in hand. "Wanna go somewhere else?"

I looked around but didn't see anyplace better than the rock. It was somehow comfortable with its smooth surface. "No I think this is fine."

He smiled and handed me the blanket. "Cover up before you catch a cold."

"Hah. Funny." I laughed. He jumped back up and laid down in his spot next to me. I pulled the blanket over us. It was warm now that I was cuddled up next to him. We laid there silent for a while watching the stars appear one by one. It was the clearest night I had ever seen in Forks. And that reminded me…it reminded me that we would be leaving soon. People notice too much. The thought saddened me.

"Will you miss it?" I asked him.

"Miss what?"

"La Push."

"Yeah, but goodbye's aren't forever. We will come back." He said. "And as long as I'm with you, it's worth it."

I was glad he had said he was going with us. Him, Seth, and Leah. Embrey and Quil would stay behind because of their imprints.

"I will miss it. I'm going to miss grandpa the most." I sighed.

"It'll be okay Ness. They understand. Billy is going to miss us too you know. But Charlie and him will look after each other."

"I know it just sucks. I feel like i'm leaving a part of me behind."

"You are leaving a part of yourself behind...in them. They will always love you Nessie."

He always knew what to say. "I'm not going to like moving though."

"I know, But as long as we're together, everything will be okay." He said kissing my forehead. "I love you Ness."

"I love you too Jake." I said. I thought about how the day had changed so drastically. Then I remembered my dream. I had completely forgot to tell him! I lifted my head to look at him. "Jake I forgot-" I stopped. He was already asleep. I smiled and laid my head back on his chest. The moonlight glistened across the water. I would tell him in the morning. Right now I would enjoy the sound of his heartbeat and the beauty of the ocean.

* * *

**what a beautiful scene right? well at the end anyways.. :) poor ness cutting off all her hair and Edward flippin shit about jake...DANG! anyways...what will happen when they wake up? Guess you'll find out next chapter! **


	7. Red Sunrise

_**A/N: Ok so sometimes I spell Augustine with an e at the end and sometimes i seem to forget to add it...so if you see Augustin instead...that's why.. i am being lazy and not going through to find ALL of the mistakes. Sorry for my lazyness lol anyways...here is the next, new and improved chapter of Red Sunrise. :P ENJOY and review :D i love to read them! **_

* * *

_**Red Sunrise**_

When I opened my eyes Jake was looking at me. If I had a nightmare in the night I couldn't remember any of it. I sat up and stared at the ocean. It was breathtaking. Jake pulled me to him. We looked at the red sun rising over the ocean.

"Nessie you know something?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I think you're even more beautiful than this red sunrise." He said kissing my hair.

I couldn't help but smile at his beautiful words. "Thanks for the compliment, but nothing could be as beautiful as that." I said pointing at the sun rising on the horizon.

"Well let's agree to disagree." He laughed.

"Whatever." I laughed and began folding up the blanket and headed to the car.

"I'll drive." He said taking the keys from me.

"Alright." I climbed in the passenger seat as he started the engine.

"So you never told me why you cut your hair yesterday." He said as we headed back towards the house.

"Oh, yeah." I replied tiredly. "I kinda remembered my dream yesterday when a tree almost fell on me in the meadow."

"What?" He asked concerned. "A tree almost fell on you?"

"I moved out of the way before it hit me… it's no big deal." I shrugged. "It just triggered memories. I saw my dream as if I were watching a movie. The stranger was attacking me...He got the upper hand by grabbing me by my hair and throwing me into that fallen tree...but it wasn't me he really wanted to hurt...it was you."

His face darkened. "He was attacking you?"

"Yeah...But to get to you."

He was quiet for awhile. "Don't worry...I'm sure it was just a dream."

"I don't know."

"Nessie..it's gotta be. Why would they want to hurt you, to get to me? It doesn't make sense."

"I want to believe that."

"Then believe it. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

I forced a smile. "Okay." We drove in silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

The whole family was sitting in the living room when we pulled in the drive. I could see them through the window. My father opened the door as Jake put it in park.

"Ummm. Maybe I should leave." He said when he saw the look on my father's face.

"Just wait." I said grabbing his arm. My dad looked pissed. I knew it was just me being selfish but I _really _didn't want to walk up there alone. We got out of the car and met my father on the porch. His cold stare frightened me.

"We were worried sick about you." he told me through angry eyes.

"You needn't have worried. You knew I wasn't coming home. I know you _heard _that." I spat.

He frowned. Alice and my mother stepped out onto the porch.

"Nessie you know I can't see you! Why did you do that?" Alice chided.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. Jake remained silent behind me. He shifted his weight.

"I think I'm going to get going Ness." He whispered.

My dad nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

I felt a twinge of anxiety as I felt him leave the porch. When he was gone my father grabbed my wrist.

"What is wrong with you? What have you done?" He snorted angrily.

"Edward." My mother sang smoothly. "Calm down."

He let me go. "What is going on here?" He yelled. By now everyone inside was looking at us. Emmett made his way onto the porch.

"Dad, I..."

"You really don't know what he is after. You are too young to know what is going on. You haven't seen the world Nessie. You don't know."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Just shut the hell up! You're the one that doesn't know. I'm not a child anymore. I know exactly what is happening Dad! I love him! And he loves me… I knew everything was beginning to change! I know what is happening and about the imprint! And I'm not too young to feel the same!" I cried.

His jaw tightened. My mother grabbed his arm and Emmett put his hand on his shoulder. Alice pulled me to her. What were they afraid of? My father wasn't going to hurt me.

"What?" He roared. "I'm going to kill him. I told him not to tell her yet! He couldn't wait one more god damn year could he?"

"Edward please." My mother grabbed his face. "We knew this was going to happen. Just relax. Cam down."

"How can I be calm when our daughter was out all night with _him_!" He ran his fingers through his hair frantically. "I thought I could handle this but I can't! No. Not when she is doing this."

"We didn't do anything!" I yelled. "And it was your fault I left in the first place."

I glared at him. He was seething. "You are out of control Nessie."

"What?"

"This has to stop. You need to think about it. You need to wait. I'm going to tell him to stay away from you."

"Why dad? I can't turn my feelings off. We love each other. You can't change that."

"I'm not trying to change it. I'm trying to hold it off until you are ready."

"I'm ready now."

"No you're not." he said, his voice low. I glared at him.

"You can't stop me from loving him."

"I know...But I can stop you from seeing him for awhile."

"Edward." Alice said. "You can't do that."

"Butt out Alice." he snapped.

My mother folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh don't look at me that way Bella. This is the best thing for all of us right now. There's too much going on in our lives. It will drive me crazy worrying about them."

"Then don't worry about them." she said. "We knew Edward. We knew this was going to happen, You were fine with it in the beginning."

"In the beginning I didn't know how much I would hate the thought of it happening so soon."

My heart sank. I knew where this was going. He was going to keep Jacob from me. Well he couldn't. I wouldn't let him.

"You can't keep me from him." I whispered, narrowing my eyes.

"I can Renesmee. And I will. I promise you that. This has gone too far. It's too premature."

I felt the anger leave me and the pain take its' place.

"Please." I asked as my eyes filled up with tears.

"I have made up my mind. You're staying here and not seeing him until this mess is over."

"Edward." My mother pleaded.

"No." He said walking off towards the car. "I'm going to _talk_ to Jacob."

I stood there in disbelief, tears streaming down my face. I made a decision then. I wasn't going to let this happen. I was going after Jake for the second time in 24 hours. I jumped off the porch sprinting into the woods. "I'm not coming back! So don't bother looking for me!" I screamed. I looked behind me to see my mother, Alice, and Emmett pinning my father to the ground. I smiled. I knew they would understand. It was just a matter of time before my father would too. I would come back when he did.

I ran towards La Push. I felt water droplets on my face. Rain clouds rolled across the sky. It was as dark as night. If I would have thought about it, I might have realized how foreboding the weather was. But my thoughts were only on him. I needed to find him. Thunder sounded in the distance. I shivered. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I stopped. A flash of white skin passed through the darkness beside me. _Oh no._ I thought. _My dream….oh shit._

I ran. I knew what would happen. But this time I wouldn't have my hair holding me back. I saw the tree in front of me and jumped. Instead of the burning in my head, I felt a force knocking me to the ground from the side.

"How interesting. I didn't think you could see the future." The voice chimed.

"I can't." I muttered. I couldn't believe this. After everything I had done to prevent this, he still had caught me.

"Then why else would you have cut off your lovely hair?" His accented voice whispered in my ear as he ran his fingers through it.

"None of your business." I spat, trying to get away from him. I failed miserably. He grabbed me by the throat. "Why...do you want...to kill...Jake?" I choked.

"It'll be easier to take you and your family with him out of the way." he whispered viscously. I felt my stomach drop as he pulled the dagger from his coat. I screamed as the pain exploded through my body. My head spun as the rest of my dream played out right in front of me. I felt the world slow down as Jake defended me and lost against the vampire. I felt numb as he slipped out of consciousness. I slid down at his side clutching his lifeless hand.

"No." I cried as the darkness swirled around me.

* * *

My hands were tied behind my back, I glanced up. The room spun as if I were intoxicated. This was way too damn familiar. I closed my eyes trying to stop the spinning. I could feel my skin healing where the dagger had pierced it. I felt like I had done this before. Wait…I _had _done this before. In my nightmares.

I heard a groan next to me. I slowly opened my eyes. Jacob was lying next to me, chained up to a post. This was my fault. I heard footsteps outside the makeshift tent. The stranger came into the room. Now I remembered him. The blonde bastard…the one in my dream.

He walked up to us. "You're friend heals fast." he said kicking Jacob in the stomach. He let out a groan.

"Stop!" I yelled. Jacobs eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"You take the fun out of everything my dear."

"Where have you taken us?"

"Not far. The others will be joining us soon."

"Others?" I asked.

"My sister Celine found your female dog." He said. That was different from my dream. No Alice.

"Leah." I whispered. I struggled to get free.

"Names do not matter to me, But whatever...Leah.. The dog heard your friend here...and came to help..What fun." His sinister smile made my blood run cold. I tried to move.

He clicked his tongue. "Tisk Tisk. You aren't trying to leave so soon are you? The party hasn't even begun." he lifted Jacobs head off the floor. I winced as he let it drop with a thud. "He is more resilient than we expected. More fun for me." he grinned. I felt sick. "Don't try anything." he said and was gone.

"Jake." I whispered. He stirred. "Jake please wake up."

His head rolled to the side. "Ness." he breathed. "I'm...sorry...i didn't believe...you.."

"Shh...it's okay. I'm going to get us out of here." I watched as his eyes closed again. "Jake don't fall asleep." I pleaded, but I was to late. He slipped back into unconsciousness. "Shit, what am I gonna do now?" I tried desperately to get the ropes to loosen up. Every minute felt like an hour and as the minutes dragged on I felt my hope diminish. He would be back soon, and my chance to escape would be gone. I looked back at Jacob. His body shifted slightly. He was starting to heal. I smelled the new scent of the vampire outside. He was back, but he had company.

"My master wants to meet you child." he said coming into the room.

"Ah Gregory, you have not given her justice." a tall figure with long dark hair spoke from behind him. She is even more beautiful than Celine." That's right Gregory was his name.

Gregory bowed slightly to the figure. " Si vous dites ainsi. Augustine."  
They were French, it was all coming back to me.

The figure stepped toward me. I could see his red eyes clearly. He knelt down in front of me; His pale beautiful face just inches from mine. He trailed his finger along my Jaw line, pausing on my neck. I heard a low growl next to me. Jacob snapped his head up. He was now wide awake and angry.

"Don't touch her." he snarled.

Augustin laughed, "Stupide Clébard." He said untying my wrists. "What can you do about it Wolf, you're too weak. You are lucky to even be alive."

Jacob tried to get up but the chains kept him pinned to the hard ground. I watched as blood beaded on his skin. I felt the tears welling in my eyes.  
"Don't Jake. It's okay." I raised my hand to him, "He won't kill me." He stayed down but continued growling.

I flinched as Augustine touched my cheek. "You are right my dear. You are much too valuable and…_beautiful_ to be killed." He pulled me to my feet.

I ignored his compliment. "Please don't hurt him." I begged.

"Don't worry, he's worth keeping." He looked at Jacob. "Occupez-vous de notre ami Gregory."

The vampire reached for him. Augustine led me out the door before I could see what Gregory was doing. I knew he told him to take care of our friend. What did he mean by that? I heard Jacob yelling my name. I tried to turn but Augustine's hold on me was too strong.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, panicking.

"You'll find out soon enough." I heard Gregory laughing.

"What is he doing with Jacob?" I tried to get out of his grasp. He held onto me and kept walking.

"So many questions. You will see soon."

"Just tell me!" I snapped.

"All will be revealed." he said as a horrifying wail pierced the woods behind us.

He led me to cave. I had never seen anyp lace like this. We definitely weren't in Forks anymore.

"Sit." he ordered, gesturing to a stool on the ground. I did what he said. A small fire was going, casting deep shadows across the walls. I was aware of more than one set of eyes on me. I peered into the darkness. Two figures came closer to me.

"Gabrielle, Kale, this is Renesmee Cullen." Augustine said to the figures.

"So this is what you sent Gregory after?" The woman's voice asked.

"Yes. She is the key…and a very important person."

"Vous êtes fou." Kale said. He thought Augustine was crazy.

"Silence Kale." Augustine replied calmly, yet forcefully. " My plan is working perfectly. Soon we will have the Cullens and the Wolfs. Aro will owe me. And when that happens we will be living in comfort. No longer living like beggars, and left to wander across these lands."

Gabrielle threw a stick into the fire."Did Gregory kill her Guard dog?" This angered me. I stood defiantly. Augustine pushed my shoulders down, forcing me to sit again.

"No. He was too strong. He will be of use to us. As long as he knows we have _her_." He said sweetly, brushing my hair with his fingers.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"So she speaks?" Gabrielle chided.

"I can do much more than that." My teeth grinded together.

She laughed at this. "Quite a temper on this one. We will have so much fun with her won't we, Kale?"

I saw him roll his eyes. "You will, I'm sure."

"Where is Jake?" I asked. My question directed at Augustine.

"He'll be here soon. Along with the other one."

I laid my head in my lap. How could I let this happen? What have I done?

* * *

_**French phrase translator:**_

**Si vous dites ainsi. Augustine = If you say so Augustine.**

**Stupide Clébard. = Stupid Mutt**

**Occupez-vous de notre ami Gregory. = Take care of our friend Gregory**

**Vous êtes fou = you're crazy**


	8. Why Didn't I Listen?

_**Jacob**_

The bloodsucker pushed me out of the tent. My arms and legs were bound in chains. I could see Nessie disappear into the woods with _him_. My whole body felt the rage building inside me. I wanted to phase but I knew if I did it would take me a long time to heal. I watched as she slipped out of my sight and growled.

"Take it easy _Wolf_."

"Screw you." I snarled. He kicked the back of my knee causing me to fall forward. I wasn't used to being held against my will. I knew I could probably get out of the chains but then what? I would be cut up in so many places the bloodsucker wouldn't have to try very hard to finish me off. I couldn't risk it.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" I heard Leah yell.

"Shut the hell up." A female responded, annoyance lacing her voice.

I felt horrible for getting Leah involved in this mess. She was in my head the last moments of the fight. She had come running when I phased back. I guess the bloodsuckers found her. That was something else I'd never forgive myself for.

"Jacob." She called when she saw me, her eyes wide with worry. "You're okay." her voice sounded relieved.

"Well more or less." I replied. When she got a better look at my chest her eyes widened. I wasn't healed all the way yet.

"Gregory, what does he want us to do with them?"

"He wants to make sure they are too weak to escape. So I guess whatever you want, sister."

I didn't like the sound of that. The blonde girl pulled Leah's head back without warning, sinking her fangs into the soft flesh where her collarbone connected to her neck.

She cried out. I watched helplessly as she fell to the ground, her body shaking violently.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screamed, trying to go to her.

"Just put a little venom in her system. Not enough to kill her. But she won't be running her mouth for at least two days, I'd say." She laughed.

I turned, a growl rumbling in my chest. Her icy glare challenged me. I took a step toward her. She erupted in laughter as a sharp pain traveled down my body, I fell to my knees in pure agony. I hadn't even felt his teeth sink into the back of my neck. A howl burst from my chest as Gregory stood over me, wiping my blood from his lips.

"You bastard." I muttered before I crumbled to the ground.

* * *

When I came to and opened my eyes, I could make out a small campfire nearby. I saw the guy that took Nessie Standing near us.

"Est-ce qu'il est intact?" He asked in another language.

"Oui Agustine. il guérit vite." Gregory replied. I knew what Oui was.

It was yes in French. Great, they were French Vampires. That explained the accent.

He led us to the mouth of a cave. I had never seen it before. And that was strange because I made it my business to know the landscape around home. The fact I hadn't recognized this place meant we were farther away than I had thought.

My captor threw me down against the cold floor. I heard Leah groan next to me as she landed. I glanced down at my wrists. Rope had replaced the chains. Did they really trust rope to bind a wolf? _The fools_. I thought. I tried to move, big mistake. Pain pounded in my head. My muscles protested. I felt like I had just been thrown into an electric fence and went back for second round. I couldn't do anything but lay there. Every movement brought on more electric volts. I'd never felt anything like it before. I almost wanted to cry, _almost_.

"Jake?" A voice called. _Nessie?_ "Oh my god. What have you done to them?"

I saw her then, running to me, like an angel scooping me into her arms.

"Jake? Are you okay? Say something." Her voice was concerned, almost scared sounding.

"Ness." I mumbled. I felt the volt on my tongue. I couldn't say much else. She gave them a glare that could probably kill a normal man.

"Don't worry child. It'll pass. They will be fine. We just had to make sure they wouldn't get away." The leader said. He turned and walked out of the cave with Gregory.

"You are all monsters." she said to the vampires sitting around the fire.

The female laughed. "Well that's what the history books say."

"Oh do be quiet Gabrielle. You are giving me a head ache." The male said. 'Gabrielle' rolled her shoulders back.

"Kale, you really are a drag." She hissed, folding her arms across her pale chest.

He stood up then, and moved towards us. Nessie moved her body in front of mine and hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt them." He said bending down to examine Leah. She groaned in protest. I wanted to growl but I couldn't. Nessie's hold on me tightened as he knelt down next to Leah.

"Why do you even care about the _beasts_ anyway Kale." Gabrielle called.

"Why does it matter to you?" He snapped. He put his hand on Leah's head. Sweat was pouring from her brow. The venom was doing something different in her. She looked really sick. "Dammit Celine! How much did you put in her system?" He yelled, his fury aimed at the blonde who had bitten her.

"I don't know." She laughed. "Not enough to kill her. I _think_."

"Imbécile!" he exclaimed taking Leah into his arm and bringing her towards the fire. He laid her down and rummaged through one of the many wooden crates in the room. He pulled out a couple blankets and wrapped her in them. "You put to much in her veins."

"Oh well, who cares? She's not the one we are supposed to be keeping alive anyways." She retorted. He growled in response.

"The girl is right. We are monsters." I heard him mutter.

I didn't get it. Why was he helping Leah. All the other bloodsuckers here wanted to hurt us. Why was he so concerned? It didn't add up. Nessie held me close to her. I could hear her rapid heartbeat. It was comforting in a way. Having her here with me. Even if she was the one trying to protect me.

Kale walked back over to us. "Come on. I'll help you carry him to the fire Renesmee."

She studied him for a moment and nodded. "Okay."

They lifted me up and laid me down across from Leah. Gabrielle and Celine hissed.

"God, I really wish he'd just leave them outside. The smell is horrible." Celine said waving her white hand in front of her nose. I would have said the same about her if I could speak. Which really pissed me off, because I really, really wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"You can always leave." Kale pointed out.

"Yeah, well I'm getting hungry anyway. Running from werewolves wore me out." She said. "Will you join me Gabrielle."

"I would love to." she said rising. I felt bad for the poor soul they would find for their meal. I wished I could break out of this spell and kill them both where they stood. It'd been years since I had killed a vampire. I was eager to do it again. I watched as they disappeared into the night.

Nessie didn't say anything. She sat there watching the fire and stroking my hair with her small fingers. I wanted to reach out and touch her soft skin. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for not believing her. I should have listened. I wanted to tell her how much I wanted to love her and protect her. But at that moment all I could do was lay there and listen to her breathe.

She turned to Kale. "Why did you help us?" she asked. God I loved this woman. She was on the same wavelength as me.

He shifted in his seat. "I don't agree with what is going on here." he said. "I didn't want to be a part of this insanity."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't leave. I can't really explain it." he replied, stoking the fire with a stick. He reached over and swept Leah's hair behind her ear. "She doesn't look good."

"Is she going to...die?" She asked.

Oh god. I hoped not. I didn't want to be responsible for Leah's death. Seth would never forgive me.

"She might" he said, still staring at her. He looked lost in thought for a moment, then to our surprise, pulled a blade out of his coat pocket.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nessie yelled.

"Shhh...I'm going to get some of the venom out of her. If it stays any longer, your friend _will_die."

"Oh god." Nessie put her hand to her mouth.

He made a small slit in Leah's wrist. She yelped. I wanted to jump up and attack him. But of course I was still a prisoner to the vampire venom inside my body. I watched as he pressed on the outsides of her wound, keeping it open. Blood trickled down her arm and splattered the ground. I could have sworn I heard a slight hiss as it hit the surface. After a moment he stopped and let the wound begin to heal.

"That should do it." he said. "Enough of it's out of her system that she will come out of the fever soon." He covered her back up with the blanket. The way he handled her made me nervous. Vampires hated us. Why was he so nice? What game was he playing?"

Nessie smiled. "Thank you Kale."

He nodded. "Want me to get some of it out of your boyfriend there?"

I didn't want him sticking me with that knife.

"Yes." She said. _No Ness. No. Why would you let this guy bleed me. Come on!_

"Alright," he said. I felt the cold blade slice into my skin. I felt my blood draining from me, But something else was draining too. The pain. He let go of me and my wound scabbed over. I already felt better. I lifted my head a little. "Whoa now friend, take it easy." He placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

I laid my head back down. _He's right I need to calm down and breath._ My body ached. Nessie brushed my hair back out of my face.

"It's okay Jake. You're going to be alright." I wished I could believe her. But by the looks of things, we were far from that. Leah moaned. Nessie looked back at her.

"How long do we have before they come back?"

"Not much longer." He sighed and looked down at me. "Your strength will return soon. I would advise you to keep that knowledge to yourself. They will bite you again the moment they think you're healed."

I would do that. For now.

"You aren't going to tell them what you did?" Nessie asked confused.

"No. They are cruel. I can't be like them. I won't let you escape, but I won't let them torment you either. I won't be a part of that." his eyes flashed in the firelight.

"Well thanks." she said. He nodded and glanced at the mouth of the cave.

"Kale, I see you've made our guests more comfortable." their leader said.

"Celine is incompetent Augustine. She almost killed this one." He told him, pointing back at Leah.

"Yes. That would have been unfortunate." he said. "We must keep all of them alive. We don't want a revenge war on our hands." He walked towards the fire.

Kale nodded, his hand slowly pulling Leah closer to him.

What was with this guy?

I heard Augustine behind me. "As you can see Renesmee, your friends are fine. We mean to keep you _all_ alive."

"Yes, you've said that already." she snorted.

_That's my girl._ I thought.

He laughed. "Come with me child. We have much to discuss." He said. offering her his hand.

If I could've, I would've bitten it off.

"No, I'm not leaving him."

"He will be fine.' He promised. "Kale will watch over him. Believe me, he's safer with him than with the others."

I knew he was telling the truth. I didn't quite trust this Kale guy, but my gut told me he was better than the rest.

"No." she said looking down at me. I gathered enough strength to squeeze her hand.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Come on." He growled, lifting her from me.

Oh how I wanted to kill him.

"Fine. I'll go." she grunted. "Take care of them." She whispered to Kale. He nodded.

"Good." Augustine said leading her outside. A growl started in my chest. The pain did not hold it at bay.

"Easy." Kale said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I was to angry to notice how different his hand was from the other vampires. "She will be okay." I heard the others outside.

My arms started to shake. I hated this. I couldn't move, or talk, And that vampire had just taken the very meaning of my existence away from me _again_. I didn't know what was happening, or where she was. Was she in pain? Was he hurting her? If he was, god help him. The moment I could phase he would die.

"Peace friend." Kale said. He put a hand on each of my shoulders. "If you turn into the wolf they will make sure you won't be able to even think. You want to protect Renesmee? Then do it by staying alive. Don't do this. Stay calm."

I listened to him. He was right. Again. If I phased now, they would make sure I could never do it again. I had to remain calm. For Nessie's sake. I felt my body relax. Kale patted me on the arm.

"Good." He whispered. It was then that I remembered that his touch was different. It wasn't cold or hard as stone. It felt like a humans' skin. What the hell?

Celine crossed the room tossing a duffel bag to the floor.

"What's that?"

"Some food for our...guests..courtesy of J.R, Thompson. Got his truck outside too."

Poor guy. I thought.

"So Kale, where's the girl?"

"With Augustine."

I thought I heard her gasp."Why?"

"How should I know Celine?"

"He has some nerve." she snarled, storming out of the cave. Gabrielle remained standing at the front of the cave.

"You sure know how to get her going."

"She asked, I told her. It's not my fault that the truth wasn't what she wanted to hear."

She snorted and followed after Celine.

_Good riddance._ I thought. I felt the pain leave my tongue.

"I'm afraid your girl friend has made enemies with Celine. That won't go very well." Kale said to me.

"Wa...why?' I managed to say.

"Celine is infatuated with Augustine. They have been...close for a long time. He has hardly shown any interest in her the last couple of months."

"What does...that..have to do...with Nessie?" I struggled to ask.

"She is new to us. She is something different for him to talk to...to look at" he said slowly. He looked at me and realized his mistake.

There it was again; The anger building up deep inside of me. He was looking at her? That disgusting creature was thinking about _my_ Nessie.

Shit. I thought as my body started to phase. I needed to concentrate.

Kale pinned me to the ground. "How many times will we have to do this tonight wolf?" he hissed. I struggled to keep myself under control. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have phrased it that way."

"It's...not..your...fault."

Leah moved then. Kale let me go and went to check on her. I slowly sat up. My body still ached but the intense pain was almost gone. I looked at the ropes wrapped around my wrists. How easy this could be. I could kill this guy in a second. But then again I couldn't. The way he was taking care of Leah and me, made me stop. He wasn't the enemy. Sure he was friends with him, but he was different. And I couldn't kill him. You're getting soft Jake. I thought.

I could hear Leah mumbling. Well that's a good sign.

"Don't worry, you have a fever, it should break by morning. You'll be okay." Kale told her. She mumbled something else and rolled onto her side. I could see her eyes focusing on me.

"Leah..it's...okay." I said. Talking still hurt. She groaned and closed her eyes. Watching her suffer was worse than the pain I was feeling. As much as Leah annoyed me, she was my friend, my beta. It hurt to see her like this. It was almost as bad as listening to her bitter heartache over Sam. Almost.

Kale sat down next to her, his eyes fixed on the fire. I wondered what he was thinking. He was a mystery. Vampires, I understood. The Cullens, I understood, but Kale? I didn't understand him at all.

I heard someone coming closer to the cave. I laid back down, I didn't want to give myself away. Gregory came into the room then. His eyes flashing.

"Kale you really are something else." He said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. You are treating our prisoners like _pets_." I cringed at the word 'pets'.

"Take it up with Augustine if you have a problem with it." Kale said.

"I have."

Kale laughed. "I'm sorry Gregory."

"You won't always be his favorite you know. I do all the dirty work."

"Yes, but I have all the brains." He grinned, tapping his head.

Gregory snarled. "You think you are so clever Kale. One day you will fall from his favor and when that time comes I'll be there, laughing and taking your place."

His voice remained calm. "I'm sure you will."

Gregory passed behind us and disappeared into another part of the cave.

"When I do fall, it will be because I choose to." Kale whispered.

This was getting weirder by the minute. Nessie wasn't back yet. I wanted to see her. I _needed_ to see her, to feel her beside me. I needed her to be safe. I had been trying to keep my mind off her, afraid of letting myself phase. But I couldn't keep her from my thoughts. She was there almost every second. I saw her beautiful smile in my mind. I wanted to see that smile again. How was I going to get us out of this mess?

"Just get away from me!" I heard her voice yell. My head snapped up, looking towards the opening.

Kale's worried eyes watched me. "Please, be calm."

"Wolves...don't do...well...with...calm."

"Well, please try." He pleaded.

Nessie walked in then, her eyes glistening. What had he done?

"Renesmee. If you don't calm down I will tie you back up. Is that what you want?" Augustine was saying.

"I would rather be tied up for a year than spend another _moment_ with you."She spat.

"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear that." He said pulling her to him. She slapped him in the face. He smiled and my stomach dropped. As hard as I was trying to remain calm, I was failing miserably.

"Don't touch me." she screeched, backing away from him.

He grabbed her wrist. "You really do make me laugh child." She tried to hit him, but he flipped her around so he was standing behind her. Her back was pressed into his chest; His arm around her throat. "It's a shame I have to tie you back up. You are quite fun." He said into her hair.

That did it. A snarl ripped from me as I sprang up from the floor. I exploded and phased. I jumped over them.

_You bloodsucking piece of shit._ I thought as I growled at him.

"Jake NO!" she cried.

_Jake man? _Seth asked. _Are you alright. Did you guys run away? Where are you?_

_I don't know Seth. We're in a cave, somewhere on the boarder. The strange Vampires have us. I'm trying to deal with the leader now. _I answered.

_I'll go tell Edward._ He said. I couldn't listen to him anymore. Augustine had thrown Nessie to the ground. I snarled and lunged at him. Kale stood up and was on me in an instant.

"I told you to stay calm friend. I'm sorry." he said as he sunk his teeth into me. I hit the floor. The pain wasn't as bad as before but it hurt enough for me to phase back to my human form. Kale drug me to the fire and put a blanket over me.

"Thank you Kale." Augustine straightened his coat as Gregory appeared from the darkness. "I would've hated to hurt him. Renesmee would never forgive me for that." he smiled evilly, stroking her cheek as he tied her up.

She spit in his face. "You make me sick." Fire burned in her eyes.

He wiped the spit from his cheek. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He tossed her to the floor next to me. I hated myself at this moment. I hadn't kept it together. I had attacked to soon.

"Jake." Nessie said, Turning to face me. "Why did you do that?"

"I...had..to. He was...hurting..you."

She closed her eyes. "Jake. I...it's okay. I can take care of myself."

Why was she saying this? It was my job to protect her. But today I kept failing.

"Kale I am going to find Celine. Keep an eye on these two." He said kicking me in the back. I was getting very tired of this. "Gregory keep watch outside.

"As you wish." he said gritting his teeth.

When they were gone Kale untied Nessie.

"What happened?" he asked her. She glanced at me, unsure what she should say in front of me.

"He can't change, I put to much venom in him." he reassured her.

"He told me he didn't want to hand me over to Aro. He wanted to keep me."

I felt sick. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. He had wanted to _keep_ her. What the hell was that? How could he think he could make her do anything, How could he think he could keep MY Nessie.

"He is going against his plan."

"What plan?"

"He wanted to kidnap you, kill him," he said pointing at me. "And leave a trail for your family to follow. He wants to lead them closer to Aro. We aren't strong enough to defeat your family and the wolves. We have to be smart. Why does he want to screw that up?"

"He wants...me.. to join your coven." she answered. I saw her shudder.

_This is just fuckin great_. I thought. _This Augustine guy is after my love, wants to turn the Cullens over to the Volturi. And right now I can't do anything about it. _I struggled to sit.

"Jake." Nessie said putting her hand on my chest. "Please."

"Ness...he.."

"I know. But he's not going to get me Jake. I promise." she kissed my head. This was different. For once Nessie was comforting me, not the other way around. "You would kill him before he touched me."

"Damn right," I grunted.

She smiled at me. "Great to have you back." she said.

I lifted my hand to touch her cheek. "I was...going crazy..." I said.

"He was." Kale agreed. "I had to keep him from changing twice."

"Jake." she scolded. "You need to control your temper."

"Yeah."

She looked at Leah, "How's she doing?" She hadn't moved at all during my attack.

"Her fever still hasn't broke. I'll be able to tell more in the morning." he said. "You should really get some sleep Renesmee. We will be packing up to leave at dawn."

She laid next to me. I wrapped my arm around her. My arms were the only thing I could really move.

"I'll get us... out of this Ness." I whispered.

"I know you will Jake." She said kissing me.

I didn't know how I was going to do it yet. But I knew I had to think of something soon. I stroked her hair quietly until I heard her breathing slow. I looked down at her beautiful pale face. I loved her so much. I loved her more than anything in the world. I would do whatever I had to do, to protect her. Even if that meant I would suffer in the process.

Now I wished I had let her finish what we had started on the beach. Would I ever have that opportunity again? The thought made me sad. I had wanted to touch her, to kiss her, for months. Now I didn't know if I would ever feel her soft skin against mine. But As long as she was here, alive I wouldn't care. Her safety was number one. I sighed and kissed her hair. Would she ever know how much I loved her?

* * *

_**Yes, I am aware that I'm one of those shitty authors who doesn't update in months and leaves everyone hanging. I can't make it up to you no matter how hard I try, but I will be updating more now. I get myself in trouble when it comes to writing because I get ideas in my head and they don't go away until I write them down, Hence the LONG ass wait on Red Sunrise and Blue Tide. I recently started tons of stories and put this one on the back burner. It wasn't fair of me. I suck. I know. You can beat me up if you want. I am prepared. **__** anyways…sorry again for the horrid delay. I apologize profusely. Forgive me everyone for my incompetence. **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Est-ce qu'il est intact = Is it intact?**_

_**Oui Agustine. il guérit vite = Yes Augustine. He heals quickly.**_

_**Imbecile (self explanatory.) ^^**_


	9. The Offer

_**Hello everyone in fanfic world. I'm getting back into the Twilight mood and have now updated the next chapter of Red Sunrise. Their ordeal is about to get more complicated. **_

* * *

**_Nessie_**

_I couldn't get the sick feeling to go away. I had stayed up most of the night thinking about what Augstine had said._

I hadn't been prepared when the dark haired vampire grabbed my hand and took me outside. I had just seen that Jake was in pain and I didn't want to leave his side. But what choice did I have? Augustine was much stronger, and much more aggressive than I was. Whatever he wanted, I would just have to listen.

"Où puis-je commencer?" He muttered, a hand placed thoughtfully on his chin. I wanted to tell him to just get on with it, but I didn't want him to know I knew what he was saying. If he knew, then he would keep his guard up.

"I can't speak French you know." A lie, but a good one.

His mouth formed a small smile. "Pardon me my dear, I forget I'm speaking in my native tongue sometimes."

"What did you bring me out here for Augustine?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I have thought about some things, Renesmee." He said, pacing the ground in front of me. "I think you know I want to be rewarded. If I give the Volturi you're family, I won't have to worry about anything. But, now that we've gotten this far, I realized something."

I let out a breath. "And what is that?"

"They want your family, but I don't think I'll give them you."

I let his words sink in for a moment. "What?"

He ran a hand up my bare arm. "I can make a deal with you. I had planned on killing your little pet, but I have decided that it won't be necessary. I can let them live….If you join my coven."

"Join your…." My mouth dropped open in horror. He couldn't mean….

"Yes, I have been…._looking_ for a match for so long now….and when I saw you, it all became clear. You would be a wonderful partner." He trailed his hand up to my face.

I smacked his hand away. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" I yelled, taking a step back.

"Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère." He laughed.

I ignored his remark and turned my back to him. "I will never…join you."

If he was angry he didn't show it. He came up behind me, his breath sending chills down my naked neck. "Vous n'avez pas idée combien je veux que vous, Renesmée….you…are a rare beauty, and a strange one. Half vampire, half human."

"Back off."

A sigh escaped his lips. "I guess I'll just have to dispose of them…if you won't be mine….i can't promise their safty."

Augustine. I hated that man. He had taken my heart and crushed it into a thousand little pieces. Not only had the bastard taken me from my home, but he had the nerve to drag me out in the middle of the forest and make me an offer. An offer I had to refuse.

I stared at the monster for a good five minutes before the anger set in, and I stormed off, heading back to the cave. Then Jake got upset and everything just became more complicated. No matter how I looked at it, we were in some serious shit.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I awoke to hard hands pulling me up off the floor. Nessie was already standing up looking hatefully at Gregory.

"Hey I can walk you know." I growled angrily.

"Good, I'd hate to have to carry you again." he retorted.

I stole a quick glance at Nessie. She was still as beautiful as ever. But in the breaking dawn light she looked more tired than usual. This sucked. If I could just get them away from her I could phase and end this madness. Oh how I hate Vampires. I thought bitterly.

All the crates that had been lying around the cave the night before, were gone. They must have already packed them up. I couldn't believe I had actually fallen asleep. Some protector I am. I looked around the was still lying by the smoldering fire. She was moaning and I felt a twinge of regret run through me. It was my fault she was freakin here. I stared at her and noticed I wasn't the only one that noticed her painful cries.

"Let's just leave her." Gabrielle snorted in disgust. "She's not going to make it."

"No." Kale replied, picking her up. "She's coming with us."

"I'm not even going to ask." She said, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair behind her. "I don't understand why you're being so….civil…to our prisoners."

I didn't understand it either. Why did he want her to come? I would rather them leave her. Then at least she'd be out of harms way. Edward would no doubt be tracking us, and would find this place soon. I hoped so anyways.

"Outside!" Gregory demanded. I could tear him to bits in one second. Just one second. I didn't move. The longer I could stall them, the better. But he grabbed Nessie. I heard myself growl. "Are you going to comply?" he asked.

"Where to?" I asked him hotly, hating myself more and more with each passing moment. I just couldn't risk him hurting her. Or worse, _me_ hurting her when I attacked him. It was a lose, lose situation.

I followed him outside to a parked '99 Blue Chevy Tahoe.

"Get in." he said. I opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Celine was in the driver's seat, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently. "Oh great, I get to drive the _dog_ to Alberta." she grumbled.

"Shut up." Gregory hissed, as he pushed Nessie into the back seat and climbed in after her. Gabrielle took the seat on the other side, making sure Nessie couldn't escape. I looked out the window to see Kale lifting Leah into the back of Mr. Thompson's black F1-50. Augustine was in the driver's seat, glancing back at me. I narrowed my eyes as the engines roared to life.

_This is gonna be a long fuckin day_. I thought as we followed the pick-up truck away from the cave.

* * *

**_Seth_**

I hadn't been worried when Edward told me Nessie hadn't come home. I figured her and Jake had just run off to be alone for awhile. But when Leah didn't come back I got suspicious. She would spend days away at a time but she would usually tell me before hand. Something didn't sit right with me. Not at all. I decided to go look for her so I phased and headed up river. I been running along it when I heard Jake's angry howl in my head.

_You bloodsucking piece of shit. _I stopped in my tracks.

_Jake man where are you? Are you alright?_

_I don't know Seth. We're in a cave, somewhere on the border. The Vampires have us. I'm trying to deal with the leader now._

The vampires? He had to be talking about the strangers. If they took jake and Nessie…oh man. _I'll tell Edward. Don't worry man we'll find you guys._ I said, but he didn't respond.

_Jake? Jake? _Nothing. He was gone, changed back into his human form. I took off towards the Cullen's. Edward was going to flip shit.

He was already waiting for me on the porch, his eyes full of anger. "What's happened?"

_I heard from Jake...he said he was in a cave somewhere near the border. The strange vampires got him. He didn't sound good Edward. He phased back._

"Renesmee….." Edward said, dashing into the house. I heard a few cries and Bella, Emmett, and Carlisle followed Edward back outside. "Track them down Seth."

I looked at him and nodded. He looked bad. I mean, he looked terrifyingly horrible when Bella was pregnant, but this was w_orse_ than that. I never thought he could have looked worse than that.

"We'll find them Edward." Bella said hugging him. "We'll pick up the trail. It will be okay."

"Bella. It's my fault." was all he said.

"No."

"If I wouldn't have acted...so harshly...She never would have run off. This is on me." he said hanging his head and walking to the car.

Edward was blaming himself. He was so worried about them. He loved Nessie, and he loved Jake. I loved them too. Jacob was my brother, my pack leader and Nessie was one of my best friends. Leah was my sister and although she was a pain in the butt I was worried about her. She had disappeared along with them. I knew I should be freaking but I wasn't. Somehow I knew she was okay.

I took off after the Volvo, calling Embry and Quil to my side. We would need all the help we could get. For the first time in six years we were tracking down Vampires, the only problem was….they hardly left a trail at all.

* * *

**_Leah_**

My head felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to it. No let me rephrase that, My whole _body_ felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to it. I couldn't remember anything about what happened or where I was. All I could remember was the pain. I felt myself being lifted and I took a chance to open my eyes. I don't know if it was the fever or a dream, But when I opened my eyes I swear I saw the face of an angel. The world felt like it could stop spinning at any moment. All I could do was look at him. He carried me and placed me in the backseat of a truck. The pain started swelling in my head again and I let it rest on the seat. It was all I could do. I didn't even know if I would be alive in the morning. So the pain, I welcomed it if it meant I'd survive that vampire bitches bite. God, I hated this. Being weak…and where was Jake and Nessie? I tried to sit up but was met with icy hot pain. I fell back into the seat. "Jake.." I whispered. It was all I could manage.

"Shhh, It'll be okay Leah." I heard the angel say before I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

_**A little short I know, but I had to post it anyways. ^^ It's the updated version and I think It's better than the original. I've added and changed some things so it will make more sense. :) Hope you enjoyed it. ^^**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère – you're so beautiful when you're angry**_

_**Où puis-je commencer? – where do I start?**_

_**Vous n'avez pas idée combien je veux que vous, Renesmée. – you have no idea how much I want you, Renesmee.**_


	10. The Drive Part I

_**Nessie**_

_**The Drive Part I**_

I watched Jake shift uncomfortably in his seat. He kept looking back at me, worry flashing in his deep brown eyes. Gregory had his arm around me, his hand resting on my shoulder and his blade very close to my throat. He knew Jake would do what he was told as long as he had me. I _hated_ that I was his weakness. Jake was always to strong, so amazing. He could do anything. He was the best fighter I knew. But now I watched as he was reduced to little more than a prisoner, because of me. Because of his _love_ for me. I looked into his sad eyes. I had done this to him. It would be up to me to fix it.

I knew Augustine wouldn't kill me, but I couldn't say that Jake fully understood that. Even if he did, I knew him well enough to know he'd never take that chance. Last night I could've lost him. He was lucky Kale was kind. Kale saved his life when I couldn't. That was another thing I didn't understand. I didn't know why Kale was behaving this way. He was a member of their little family; Augustine's right hand man even. So why was he helping us? I just couldn't fit my mind around it. I wasn't going to question it though. He was the reason Jake and Leah were still alive.

I never had gotten along with Leah, Not because I didn't want to really, but because she hated me. I wasn't concerned with our differences last night thought. She looked horrible. Celine almost killed her, without blinking and eyelash. It didn't matter how she felt about me, I hated to see her like that. I knew how bad it would hurt Jake to lose her. And If Jacob was hurting so was I. I struggled to keep my composure. Gregory's blade was coming closer to my throat. I would've attacked him If I thought I could win. But the truth was, I wasn't sure I could. I hadn't been in a real fight. Jacob and Dad had taught me how to fight sure, but I hadn't had the opportunity. Now here it was, and I couldn't get up the nerve to do it. Some vampire I am. Well, Half vampire.

"Are we meeting Demetri and his coven in Edmonton?" Gabrielle asked.

"I believe so." Gregory replied. "They will all be joining us."

Oh great. They have friends? I knew my family could easily take down these five, but if there were more, I wouldn't know the odds then. They had taken on Victoria's newborns. But these French vampires were really smart. Augustine had planned wisely. He must have been working on this a long time. How long? I wondered. Was it when he had first learned of my existence and the Volturi's interest in me and my family? Four years, five? I couldn't know. His plan had worked. I had fallen right in his trap. My dreams had warned me and I still ended up in their clutches. And if I didn't do something about it my family and Jake would suffer. I couldn't let that happen.

I saw Celine glare at me in the rear view mirror. What was her problem?

"Why did he want to _me _to drive? _You_ could have driven." she told Gabrielle.

"I don't know Celine. Maybe he wants to talk to Kale."

"Ha." Gregory scoffed. "Hopefully he's telling him to get rid of that _**thing**_." He was talking about Leah. I saw Jake frown.

"We can only hope." Gabrielle said. "The smell is bad enough with one dog."

Jacob growled but none paid him any mind.

"Augustine's been acting so strange." she continued, ignoring the comments about Leah. She didn't seem like she had even heard them."Ever since _you_ got here." She looked back at me.

"Like I had anything to do with it." I replied, aware of Gregory's arm tightening around me. Jake noticed it too.

"We'll see." she said keeping her eyes on the road. We were already passed the boarder. It hadn't taken much to slip through undetected. Canada's boarder was easy to get through when you went through the mountains.

Jake's hand gripped the seat. His muscles flexed. I knew what that meant.

"Jake." I whispered. I heard him catch his breath. Gregory leaned forward, pushing me down as he did so.

"I would relax if I were you. It would bring me great pleasure to bite you again." He hissed. Jake's jaw tightened. Gregory sat back pulling me closer to him. "And you wouldn't want anything to happen to your...pretty girl friend."

"Ugh." I groaned. I hated being so close to him. The last time I was this close he stabbed me. At any moment I felt he might do it again. He seemed to love this game.

"What chéri? Don't you like me?" He laughed. Jake grunted.

I coughed. "Not in the slightest."

"You offend me." He said sarcastically.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Oh leave her alone Gregory."

"You used to join in on my fun." He sighed.

"Je vais bientôt rejoindre mon amour." she whispered in his ear. Just as I had suspected. They were lovers.

I felt his grin against my skin. "I can hardly wait."

"You two make me sick." Celine blanched from the front.

"There was once a time you enjoyed love too, Celine."

"Watch yourself frère."

He laughed again and leaned against the window. I saw the truck turn off a side road. We followed and slowed to a stop.

"What is he doing?" Celine asked.

"I don't know." Gregory replied.

I peered out the window to see Kale pulling a shaking Leah out of the motioned for Jacob to help him.

Jake jumped out of the Tahoe. Gregory's hand was on the door handle a second later. He pushed the door open and pulled me out with him. Jake was kneeling next to Kale and Leah.

"Her fever is breaking but she's in a lot of pain." Kale noted. There was an edge to his voice that I didn't like.

"Who cares?" Gabrielle cried. "Just dump the stupid dog. She's obviously slowing us down."

"We are _not_ leaving her here." He yelled. He was holding her in his arms as she shook. I watched as her hands clutched the sleeves of his coat. Jacob stroked her hair, softly, whispering to her in Quiluete.

"Augustine, we need to keep moving." Gregory urged as his master appeared behind the truck.

"We still have time." Kale stated.

"Kale! I demand to know what it is with you and this girl!" he yelled.

"I don't know okay. I just don't want to leave her here." His eyes shot from Gregory to Leah.

Gregory pushed me into Gabrielle's arms. "Hold her." He said. He walked up where Jake and Kale were kneeling. He reached out to grab Leah by the arm but Jacob hit him in the chest, hard.

Three things happened then: Celine jumped on Jacob biting him on the chest, Jacob threw her into Gregory, knocking them both to the ground, and Kale stood in front of Jacob and Leah, Protecting them from Gregory and Celine. I had stopped breathing. "Back Off!" He hissed.

Gregory stood up and brushed off his coat. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that Kale."

"Silence!" Augustine ordered. "Gregory, take her back to the car." He said pointing to me.

"But Augustine he-"

"I will deal with this. Go." He said.

Gregory grabbed my arm. "Come on."

"Jake." I called. Pain filled his eyes as he fell to his knees. His face crumpled like a paper bag. My insides ached. My stomach knotted up. I couldn't watch this. He was suffering. It was worse than last night. He looked like Leah now. What was with Celine? Was she TRYING to kill them? Gregory dragged me, fighting, to the car.

He threw me violently into the back seat. I hit my head on the window as he slammed the door shut. He was fuming. I could see the anger on his face. My head was throbbing now but I looked over his body to see Augustine lifting Jake into the bed of the pick up truck. Gabrielle and Celine got back into the car. None of them spoke. I could tell our presence was causing stress in this group. Not that I cared. It could result in our escape…If Jake and Leah survived long enough.

I saw Kale get into the truck with Leah, and it sped off. Celine put the Tahoe in drive and followed them back to the main road. I felt like my head was going to explode. I kept my eyes on Jake's figure in the back of the truck. I could see the pain on his face. I knew he would do this. He would suffer for Leah, and for me. He would do it willingly because he loved me. He would do anything to protect us.

My hand held tightly onto the charm necklace he had just given me a couple days ago. Pain swelled in my chest. At that moment I wished I didn't love him. I wished he didn't want me. If only he had just left a long time ago, when Leah wanted him to. I wished we never loved each other. For the first time in my life I wished I had never laid my eyes on Jacob Black. Because if our love never existed, he would not be here, suffering at my hands. I wanted to scream and tell them all to go to hell. But I knew if I did, it would be him who suffered. So here we were, trapped by our love. Neither of us willing to sacrifice the other, both of us wishing we could stop this. No matter how I looked at our desolate situation, I found only one outcome….. Death.

I laid my head on the window and cried, I cried for Leah, my family, and myself. But most of the tears that now slid down my smooth cheeks were for Jacob, because in the end, it was me who sentenced him to his death.

* * *

**_Leah_**

I finally felt my head start to clear. The pain was slowly draining from my body and I opened my eyes to see the angel from my dream. So it wasn't a fevered dream after all. My angel was real.

"Where am I?" I murmured. I felt a soft hand brush my hair from my face.

"You're on your way to Alberta." the angel said. _Alberta? What? Why?_ I thought. Then it all started coming back to me. The fight I had heard in the woods. The vampire bitch biting me. Jacob talking to me as the pain spread through my body. Someone wrapping me in a blanket and keeping me warm. The last thing I remembered was that voice telling me I'd be okay. Who was he? What was he?

I lifted my eyes to see his bronze ones looking back into them.

"Who?" I asked. He seemed to know what I meant.

"My name is Kale." he said.

Kale? My heart beat a little faster in my chest. What was with me? I should be wondering what happened to Jake and Nessie. Not feeling all flustered by this beautiful stranger.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked him trying to sit up. He grabbed my arm and lifted me, letting me lean on him for support. I breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Jacob is in the back." he said. His perfect eyes seemed troubled.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"I think he will be." I nodded.

My friend and pack leader could be okay. Could be okay, not is okay. I should be concerned about that right? So why wasn't I? That was strange. Something else was strange though. I hadn't thought that another male was attractive since Sam dumped me, for Emily. Well imprinted on her anyways. He was the only one I had ever pictured me being with, well besides maybe Jake. But that _defiantly_ wasn't happening. Nessie had changed that.

So why was I looking at this strange man, wanting to be with him? What was wrong with me? Maybe I was still running a fever. That's it. I'm still suffering delusions from that damn vampire's venom. Yeap that's gotta be it. I thought. But something inside of me said It wasn't. This was something else entirely. I rested my head on his shoulder. Wondering where he had been all my life.

* * *

**_Seth_**

We had split up, trying to locate them. Carlisle, Emmett and Embry had gone west while we went north east. We had slowed down. I had picked up Leah's scent at last and was running blindly through the woods. We followed it to a torn up tent, where it mingled with the scent of Jacob and Nessie. There was no trace of the vampires, but we had expected that. One of them must have the ability to mask their scent. The trail moved down a hill and through the woods. Edward parked the car and followed us. It took us an hour to reach the cave. It seemed a lot longer to me. We had found the dried up remains of a hunter. That was a sure sign that we were on the right track. When we got there the place was empty but the smell was still overwhelming. They smelled different from the Cullens. Tainted with blood. It was the first time we could really capture their smell. It was obvious they hadn't masked it here.

_There's gotta be five vampires with them. _Quil thought, then growled. _Why didn't Jake and Leah rip them apart? _

"They bit them before they could." Edward said.

_How do you know that? _I asked worried.

He bent down next to the ashes of a dead fire. "Because this is Leah and Jacob's blood." He said rubbing the red dirt between his fingertips. "It's traced with venom. Someone must have bled some of it out of them."

_Why?_ I thought sniffing the cave. _Why would they bite them, then bleed it out of them?_

"To keep them alive." he said. "At least...we know they were alive when they left here." He leaned his head against the wall. "I'm sorry Nessie." He whispered. "I wish I could take it back." We pretended we weren't listening and continued searching the cave for anything useful. When we came up with nothing, we left. I saw tire marks leading out towards a dirt trail. They were traveling North of here.

"They are heading to Canada." Edward said. He flipped open his phone. "Carlisle. They are crossing the border." he told him. "Yes, yes. Alright. We'll meet you there."

_What's going on?_

"He's going to meet us in Abbotsford."

_Where's that?_ Quil asked.

"It's the city that boarders Washington and Canada." he said, running back towards the car. "He, Embry and Emmett are heading there now. Come on."

We raced back to the car. It didn't take as long this time, we weren't sniffing out a trail. If we kept our luck, Leah's trail would lead us to them. I knew when we finally caught up with them a fight was coming. I didn't care about that. I just wanted to find them. If anything happened to them our families would never be the same.

"We'll find them Seth." Edward promised. "If I have to track them to the ends of the earth I will. But I _will_ find my daughter. I will find all of them. I won't stop until they are safe."

_We won't stop either Edward, we'll follow you to the ends of the earth if you do. _I replied. I thought I saw him smile as we headed back to Bella.

* * *

**_Translator:_**

**_Je vais bientôt rejoindre mon amour – I will soon join my love._**

**_Chéri = darling_**

**_Frère = brother_**


	11. The Drive Part II

_**hello everyone! I'm back with another installment of Red Sunrise! Just as a slight warning...there will be slight sexual content in this chapter. But not a lot. I could have gone all out with tons of smut but I decided I wanted to hold out and give them something sorta sweet and intimate. So here you go. Hope you like The Drive Part II!

* * *

**_

**_Jacob_**

This time it was worse. The pain seared through my veins. I felt like I was on fire. Sweat poured down my face. Now I knew what Leah had been feeling. I knew I would only have moments before I couldn't move. I remembered what Kale had done in the cave. I brought my wrist to my mouth. I was met with a copper metallic taste on my tongue. I let my tainted blood drip down my wrist. The pain started washing away almost immediately. I had gotten it out in time to avoid a fever. I didn't need that. I rested my head on the back window of the truck, trying to gather my thoughts. My head still ached and my body groaned with a dull numbing pain that still lingered. How much more could I take before the venom killed me?

I turned my head to the window. Leah was up now, her head resting on Kale's shoulder. What was that all about? Why wasn't she kicking and screaming? That was the Leah I knew. Who was this Leah? Did the venom change her? Make her weak? Or was this...something else? I couldn't tell. I looked back at the blue Tahoe behind us. Celine looked mad as hell. She glared at me with a fiery hatred. I would be on her shit list. That's for sure. I struggled to see Nessie. I could tell she was leaning on the window in the back seat. Gregory didn't have his knife on her anymore. Why should he? I was here, laying half out of it. I really hated them. I mean _really_ hated them. I don't think I have ever hated anything this much in my whole life.

I saw her face then, red and swollen from crying. What was wrong with her? I hated to see her like this. I knew this was going to end badly. We were meeting up with more of them. If I couldn't defend her now, against these clowns, how could I help her then? I was so used to being able to protect her, be there when she needed me. Now I felt like I was useless. Just a weak human unable to protect the one he loves from the monster in the closet. Being human sucked. Bella and Edward would never forgive me if I let anything happen to her. I wouldn't forgive me. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my emotions in control.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"Jake?" I heard Leah call from the cab. "Are you okay?" she asked sliding back the window.

"Yeah.."I mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Is Nessie okay?" she asked. I looked at her. She had never liked Ness. But there was concern in her voice.

"I don't …..know Leah." I was still in pain. Talking sucked.

Kale reached out and felt my forehead. "That's odd. You don't seem to be running a fever." I lifted my wrist to show him the mark. "You are a quick learner my friend." He smiled.

"I had a good teacher." I replied. I was beginning to like this Kale guy. He smiled again.

"Leah. How are you feeling?" He asked her. The way he looked at her, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before. I had seen that face, on Nessie when she looked at me. Pure adoration. Leah smiled warmly at him. Leah and smiling did not go together. My mouth popped open in shock. Had Leah...Imprinted? On Kale? No way.

"Better. I still have a damn head ache but other than that I'm fine."

"Good. I was beginning to worry about you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know. I just felt like I wanted you to be okay."

"Hmmm." She said resting her head against the seat. "Strange."

I smiled. I wondered if she had realized it yet. I'd bet not. She was a stubborn woman. I would guess she wouldn't understand for at least a couple of hours. She would be wondering what the hell was wrong with her though. At least one good thing had come out of this whole freaking mess. Leah had found her soul mate, And I had found an ally.

* * *

_**Nessie**_

I wiped the tears from my face. Jake was moving. I could see the window of the truck open up and Kale lean out. Jake was going to be okay. For now anyways. I noticed Kale smile. If anyone was going to help us get out of this mess, it would be him. I looked around the car. All of them looked pissed. I didn't like this at all.

"He has some nerve." Gregory said after a while. "All that fuss over a fuckin wolf. Why does it mean so much to him?"

Celine shrugged. "I don't know brother, but I share your distaste."

"And Augustine, why is he allowing it?" He continued, ignoring his sisters comment. "What is his plan? We were supposed to kill that damn beast to begin with. We were only supposed to be dealing with her." He said motioning to me. "Now we have two damn wolves to worry about."

"It'll be okay." Gabrielle comforted him."We'll be at Demetri's tonight and we can figure it out."

"Why does he listen to Kale anyways? It pisses me off."

"Don't worry love, you will take his place soon. He is messing up to much for that thing."

That was when it hit me. Kale. He had been risking his place with Augustine to protect Leah. Why? Why would an enemy, and a vampire, go out of his way to protect her? Why would anyone risk anything? It was obvious now. He loved her, even if he wasn't aware of it yet. Which could only mean one thing. He was Leah's imprint. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about" He asked a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Nothing." I whispered.

He grabbed me, catching me completely off guard. "You know, you have caused a lot of trouble around here." His nails were digging into my arm, making it bleed. I didn't cry out though. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I should have just killed your wolf when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake again. Or Maybe I should just kill you instead." he hissed into my ear. He lifted my bleeding wrist to his mouth.

I pushed his face away from mine with my free hand. Before I let go I showed him just what Jake would do to him if he killed me. He shoved me backwards onto the seat.

"We'll just see about that." he snapped as he climbed on top me, pinning down. His teeth sank into my soft flesh and I cried out. The vehicle swerved as Gabrielle pulled him off of me.

"Are you crazy? What has gotten into you Gregory?"

I noticed his eyes then, coal black. No wonder he was going crazy. He was hungry.

"Pull over Celine." He yelled, wiping my blood from his lips.

"But-"

"DO IT!" he screamed. She pulled off the side of the road. He jumped out before she even had it in park, and disappeared into the woods. I pressed my hand to the wound, it would start to heal soon. I felt a slight burning around the puncture marks but I tried to ignore it. Instead, I looked out the windshield to see the truck pulling off just ahead of us. I looked Celine and Gabrielle. They were staring out the window. I looked at the open door and without a moment's hesitation, made a run for it.

I had made it all the way to the truck before Celine's hands were on me.

"Let go bitch!" I yelled at her.

Augustine appeared then. "What is going on?" He asked.

"I won't stay with Gregory any longer" I shouted, showing him my arm.

His face hardened. "Where has he gone?"

"He hasn't eaten in days. He's gone to find food." she replied, trying to defend her brother.

"She'll ride the rest of the way with us." He stated, coldly. "To make sure nothing else _happens_."

She grunted and released me. I looked up to see Jake looking at me. He obviously hadn't noticed the mark Gregory had left. If he had, he wouldn't be sitting still.

Augustine lead me around the vehicle and opened the door. I climbed into the cab next to Leah. She greeted me with a smile. That was different.

"You okay Leah?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said sweetly. It was almost too sweet but I smiled, I couldn't help it. I knew what had happened here. I wondered if she did.

"Where is Gregory?" Kale asked.

"Went to find some food." I said. Pulling my sleeve down so they wouldn't see the mark. His eyes seemed troubled. I reached my hand out the window to rest it on Jacobs shoulder.

"Glad you joined us." I offered him a small smile. I knew this was far from over but at this moment I had peace knowing I was close to him and far from Gregory. All the sudden I felt tired. I leaned my head against the window, letting my eyes flutter closed.

XXXXX Dream XXXXX

I looked around the plane. Passengers slept peacefully, unaware of the nine and a half vampires sitting in the seats among them.

"We'll be arriving any time now." An unfamiliar voice whispered "Are you sure this will work Augustine?"

"I'm positive." he said. "No worries my friend. When we hand over the Cullens, We will be rewarded quite handsomely."

"How do you know they will follow us here though." They've been tracking us."

"Augustine they will find my home."

"Shh...when this is over you will be living in a mansion, not that two story farm house."

"If you are wrong."

"I'm not." He said. "Rest assured my friend by the end of the month we will be on the top of the world."

I sat up to look around me. Jacob's arm was wrapped protectively around my stomach. His eyes staring at the blonde vampire in front of us.

"It's okay Ness." He whispered.

"Jake where's Leah?" I asked, putting my hand on my head. I didn't feel that great. My stomach was doing summer salts.

"She's in the back with Kale and Gabrielle." he saw the look on my face. "Are you feeling okay Nessie?" He asked feeling my forehead.

I shook my head and fumbled forward grabbing a ladies paper bag to throw up into. He held onto me until I was done heaving.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't think I like flying."

* * *

When I opened my eyes the sun was setting. Had I really slept that long? Jake was still in the back of the pick up. Leah was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you don't think you like flying." she said.

"Oh. I don't know." I shrugged. "Just a dream." It was another dream. Not as bad as the others, but what was this one trying to tell me. I already knew they planned to get us to Aro. Of course we were going to have to fly. I had flown before to see Grandma Renee. It wasn't that bad. So what was that all about?

I scratched at the bite mark. It was itching horribly.

"You okay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." I answered, looking out the window. We were pulling into a driveway. It took us a good five minutes before the headlights lit up a farm house. He pulled the truck around the back and parked it next to a large white barn.

"Ah. Here at last." Augustine said turning of the engine. "Time to meet my oldest friend." He opened the door for me. "Ladies first."

I slipped out of the truck and helped Leah down. Jake jumped over the side of the truck bed.

"You are feeling better I see." Augustine told him.

"Yeah," Jake replied folding his arms. He stood next to me. If it wasn't for the headlights shining on my face I would have took that moment to run. But of course I hadn't. Celine jumped out of the car. Her face showed the shock of seeing Jacob standing.

"I thought you'd be dead by now." she spat.

"Sorry to disappoint you." he scoffed. She frowned but had no other retort and left it at that.

"Augustine! Mon ami!" A voice greeted him. "Il est bon de vous voir."

"Bonjour! Demetri. It's been too long." I watched as the two vampires embraced.

Demetri looked different than Augustine. He looked to be in his early forties but even then he was still handsome. There was kindness in his face. It didn't fit with the crazy sadistic man standing next to him.

"Ah. Who is this lovely creature?" he asked taking my hand. Jacob muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"This is Renesmee Cullen. She is our ticket." He beamed. "The one I've been telling you about."

"She is quite a sight."

"You do know I can here you right?" I piped.

He laughed. "Forgive me, my dear. It has been a long time since anything exciting has happened around here. Do come in. I hope my brother has been treating you well."

"Uh, well, in a matter of speaking." I grunted.

The man just continued to smile widely and lead the way into his home.

Gregory put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and coughed loudly, trying to get Demetri's attention. Jacob bit his lip trying to remain calm. "Where can we put this one?"

"Oh yes, the wolf. I hadn't expected him to be here. You can put him in the basement. He can't get out of there." He assured them. Gregory nodded. We followed him into the house. Jacob disappeared with Gregory down the stairs. Kale whispered something to Augustine. He nodded and Kale went upstairs with Leah. Great now I was alone with the monster. At least that's what I had thought until a short red head greeted me in the living room.

"Hey there. I'm Emma." She said extending a dainty hand towards me.

I took it slowly. "I'm Nes- Renesmee."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

What was with these people? They acted like I was a new arrival to the family, not a prisoner. I shivered. Augustine's words haunted me. Part of the family. Over my dead body. I sat on the couch next to Augustine as Demetri's clan talked to them. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. I was thinking about Jacob. I wanted to be with him right now. Not here in this small living room making small talk with a bunch of murderous vampires, no matter how kind they seemed.

I wanted to go downstairs. I didn't care if I had to sleep on the hard, cement floor. I wondered if he would let me. It would be worth a shot.

"Augustine?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please, just let me see him. Let me stay with him tonight." I begged.

He looked at me for a moment. "How can I say no to such a face?" He replied. "I will allow it for tonight. I suppose." He stood up and led me to the basement door. He unlocked the padlock and opened the door.

"Goodnight petit ami." He said and closed the door behind me.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Had he really just let me come in here like this? What game was he playing?

"Nessie?" Jacob whispered. I saw him stand up and cross the room. In that moment I didn't care what games Augustine was playing. All I cared about was being here now, with the man I loved.

"I'm here Jake." I breathed. I realized just how close he was to me in that moment. His arms reached out and grabbed me. I let myself fall into his chest, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I sighed into his chest.

"You'll never lose me Ness. I promise." He whispered, kissing my hair. I put my hands on his face and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I filled his head with images of us on the beach. He smiled and pulled my hands from his face.

"I think it's about time we finished what we started." He said, a genuine smile forming on his lips.

I grabbed his face, kissing him with a fiery passion. I pushed him down onto the floor. He didn't even put up much of a fight. He pulled me on top of him his hands lifting up my sweater. His hand brushed against the bite on my arm.

"Ouch ." I cried.

He sat up. "What's wrong."

"It's…nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have said ouch." He replied.

"Its…it's a bite mark" I admitted.

His eyes flashed. "Who?"

"Gregory."

His chest rumbled in a growl but after a moment he calmed down, quite aware of the face I was giving him. It was my now-is-not-the-right-time face. He relaxed and lifted my wrist to his lips, softly kissing it. I watched as He worked his way up my arm and to my neck. My body shivered with pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore. My mouth was on his a moment later. Between breathes he whispered to me.

"Ness, if it hurts tell me. I'll stop."

'It's ok. I want this. Please….make me yours."And with those words we threw all caution to the wind. I didn't even think about anything in that moment as the clothes disappeared from our bodies. The thought that it would hurt wasn't on my mind the moment his body connected with mine. The pain was nothing compared to the emotions flowing out of me.

I wanted to soak it up, every touch, every kiss, ever word spoken from his lips. I wanted everything that was happening now, to be imprinted in my mind. Because this was something I could only experience once in my life. I was making love to the man I loved for the first time. Even if it was the last time I could be with him this way, it was enough for me. So I looked past the pain and let the pleasure overtake me as his teeth clamped down on my neck. My body tingled with the contact and I moaned despite myself. This seemed to get a rise out of him because his pace quickened and I found myself wrapping my legs around him, wanting as much of his skin on me as possible.

This feeling…this passion….I knew it would be fleeting. I let it all sink into my soul as his husky voice called out my name. What was this? What was this tightness? This numbness crawling through my body? I wanted more, more pressure, more friction. The pressure was building deep inside of me. I wanted to release it. "Jake…please!" I cried out as our bodies moved together in a way I never thought possible. He seemed to know what I wanted and endulged me. The pressure was released suddenly and my vision blurred. A moment later I felt something else burst inside of me and I could only imagine what it was. I wasn't an idiot and when he collapsed on my chest I felt myself smile. My mind was blown. I had never felt anything close to this. What had passed between us was beautiful and passionate. I never wanted it to end.

We laid there in the dark, just holding each other. We didn't speak. We didn't need to. For awhile nothing else existed but us. I smiled to myself. I had just made love. Even though it was the first and possibly the last time I would, I didn't care. I had loved him with all of my being, it was all I could give. I snuggled into his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat as he sang to me to sleep once again.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

Wow. That's all I could say. I looked down at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had made this night the best night of my life. I was glad this had happened, after all, my days on earth could be numbered. Now she knew how much she meant to me. At least I hoped she did. I rubbed her shoulder with my hand. She was already asleep on my chest. She was absolutely breathtaking. I had never felt like this before. I was so in love with her. It was like nothing else existed. I smiled. Our love couldn't be diminished by some crazy vampires. It hadn't even phased her. She had still made it back to me. She had fallen right into my arms. I wanted to always be here to hold her.

I love you Ness." I whispered. "I love you more than life itself."

It was the truth. I would give my life for her. In fact I might still have to depending on how this all played out. Oh Jake don't ruin the moment. I thought. I would remember this moment forever. I closed my eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. She smelled like lilacs.

I knew from this moment on things would be different. We were a part of each other now. We had given a piece of ourselves to the other. Of course, I had given her my heart the moment she was born. Oh god how I loved her. I thought about everything that had just taken place and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Leah**_

I felt my legs move, following Kale up the stairs. It was like I had no control over my muscles. They were doing what they wanted. I didn't even wonder why I was going with him. I didn't care. I just knew it felt right. What was wrong with me? I should be freaking out because they just tossed Jacob down into a cellar. He was going to spend the night on the floor and I was going to spend the night in a bedroom. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" Kale asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I told him, And I was. I didn't know how I was, but I was.

He took my hand and led me to a small bedroom. A spikey blonde haired vampire smiled when Kale opened the door.

"Cole! I didn't know you were still living here." He called to him, a large grin on his face. So this must be a friend?

. The blonde, Cole, laughed.

"Well I guess you could say the farm life grew on me." When he spoke I noticed he didn't have an accent like the rest.

Kale seemed really happy with his presence. "I'm glad you are still here. Things have gotten a little….crazy the last few days."

"Yes, I can tell." He replied, offering me a smile. "Who is this Kale?" He extended his hand to me. "Demetri didn't say anything about others coming with you."

"Well it was unexpected…but this is Leah."

I smiled and shook his hand. Wait…I smiled! I just freaking smiled at a vampire. I must be losing my freaking mind. The smell didn't even seem to be bothering me anymore.

"You are welcome to stay in my room. Your friend must be exhausted."

In truth I was but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to know why I was so interested in Kale, but more importantly why he was interested in me. Cole left the room and we were alone. I looked around the small room. There was actually a bed in the corner and a dresser beside it. A small desk rested under the window beside a sofa. The thing I noticed the most though, were the enormous bookshelves that lined the walls. This felt more like a library than a bedroom.

Kale noticed me looking at the books. "Cole really likes to read." He stated.

"I'd guess so." I sat on the bed silent for a minute. He stood flipping through the pages of book. I studied his features. I loved the way his hair rested slightly over his left eye. His jaw line was long and slender, just perfect. Actually everything about him was perfect. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his arms around me. What on earth was happening to me. I really should be worrying about Jacob and Nessie.

Nessie. I had realized earlier when she had climbed into the cab, that all my hatred for her was gone. I didn't look at her and envy her beautiful skin, and curly copper hair. I didn't hate her for taking the one other person who had known how I felt when Sam had hurt me. All of the feelings I had had for her melted away. I could look at her and smile because she was a good person and I could see how much she loved Jacob. I felt horrible for the way I had treated her. It was wrong of me. I realized we would be friends now. But how did all this happen? How could all my feelings just wash away in a second? Unless…..No. I hadn't…Not me….No way. I didn't….imprint…did I? Then it all clicked. No wonder I had felt this way. I was looking at Kale the way Jacob looked at Nessie. I should have known. But then again, I never thought it would happen to me.

"Are you sure you are okay." Kale asked.

I smiled. "I am absolutely wonderful." He smiled and sat on the bed next to me. "Kale I have to tell you something, I know it's gonna sound crazy but just hear me out."

"I'm good with Crazy Leah. Believe me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you need to say?"

"Kale, there's this thing….about wolves….we have this thing….when we find our soul mate….it's called.. Imprinting….and well…I think maybe….I imprinted…on you." I waited for the screaming to start, for him to back away from me in disgust. But he didn't. instead he smiled.

"Oh thank god." He leaned closer to me. "I thought I was losing my mind. I thought I was the only one feeling this. I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to you. I didn't know why I had stayed with this insane group. I don't like them, But now I now why I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave because I hadn't met you yet. You are the one I've been waiting for."

I felt myself quiver. "Really?"

"Yes Leah. Don't you see? Everything makes sense." He took my hand. I noticed how warm it was. It wasn't like a vampires at all. I never noticed before. "I have a gift Leah. My skin is not like others. I never understood, because I have no blood circulating through my veins. I just knew it was a gift I had been given. I could pass as another human because I felt like them. But now I understand. I was given this…this gift because in the end…I was meant to be with you. I couldn't otherwise."

I saw his eyes moisten. "Kale. You saved me. You saved all of us…Thank…you. Thank you for understanding…I'm so…."

"Shh it's ok..i know it's hard to take in at the moment. Thinking that we were meant to be together. It's hard to imagine wolves and vampires being lovers…."

"No!" I cried falling into his arms. He looked surprised but I found his arms closing around me. "It's not that…it's not strange at all! It's just that I'm so happy! I never thought this could happen to me." There I said it. I was happy. I closed my eyes knowing that I, Leah Clearwater, was now complete.

* * *

_**Seth**_

The trail was getting cold. Carlise, Emmett, and the guys had met up with us at Abotsford and had followed us through the winding roads. My legs were aching and my chest felt like it was about to explode but I didn't slow down. I couldn't.

_Hey you need to take a rest Seth?_ Quil asked me.

_Nah man. I'm good. _

_ You sure?_

_ Yeah. I could go like this all night. _I huffed.

_Well that's good to know, cause it looks like we'll be moving all night._

_ Great. _I thought. I kept going. I didn't want to give up. We were coming up on a town.

_Looks like you'll get a break after all Seth. _Embry called before phasing back into his human form.

_What if they phase and I'm not here to listen? _I whined.

Quil looked at me. _Don't worry, they'll be alright. Come on, we can't go running through town like this. _He shifted out of his wolf form. I sighed and joined them.

"I still would feel better-."

"They will be okay Seth." Embry cut me off. I growled. Edward pulled over and I got into the back seat. Quil and Embry jumped into Carlisles car.

"Edward, this is getting harder." I said.

"I know." His hands gripped the steering wheel. "If only Alice could see them."

"But she can't." Bella sighed. "We are going to have to find them the old fashioned way Edward. Follow the trail, see if we can pick up their scent." She squeezed his arm. "We'll find them."

We passed through the town and were back on the highway. I looked out the window and noticed skid marks on the road. Sure this would be normal for a highway but something told me it wasn't. after a few feet the tire marks led off the side of the road. Suddenly Jacob's scent reached my nose.

"Stop the car Edward!" I shouted. He obeyed and pulled off. I jumped out of the car. There were two kinds of tire marks here. I had seen them before, leading away from the cave. "They were here."

"I know." He said. "I can smell them." He bent down to look at the dirt. "One of them fought with Jacob."

"How can you tell?"

"There are footprints all around here." He pointed to the ground. "And he was bleeding."

I felt the anger rising. "What about Leah?"

"I don't think she was hurt."

I knew she had been there. Her smell was all over that place. "She better not be." I snorted.

He patted me on the back. "Good eye Seth. You picked up the trail."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**Augustine! Mon ami. Il est bon de vous voir. = Augustine! My friend! It's good to see you! **

**Bonjour = hello. **

**Oh another thing. Just so that everyone is aware….Seth and the gang are days behind them. They didn't realize the danger until Jacob called out to Seth. And the trail is hard to find so they circle around a lot trying to pick it up. So that's why they can't find them right away. Gregory is hiding the trail as best as he can. **

**So anyways. Hoped you liked it. See ya next time! **


End file.
